


The Anthology of These Grey Skies

by Big_Diesel



Series: These Grey Skies Saga [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blackmail, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, Car Sex, Cat Ears, Condoms, Cosplay, Drama, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Advice, Reverse Rape, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Suspense, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: It is never easy to undergo an ordeal. A tremendous amount of fear place upon you. Your captor watches every turn and everything you do in order to not speak. It is never easy, especially if you are Hiro Hamada. Everyone knows what occurred to him in "These Grey Skies." Just like everything in this world, there is always a point of origin. The Anthology of These Grey Skies chronicles deeper into the world of Hiro and our heroes. We witness his past, his adventures, and events that weren't deeply covered in These Grey Skies. It is never easy to deal with transgressions. Especially if you are forced to relive it.





	1. Nephilim (Hiro X GoGo)

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder, I do not support or endorse rape and/or non-consensual sex. This is a work of fiction. If anyone can deviate fantasy from reality, please read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following event is a prequel to the first chapter. This is the first encounter that Hiro Hamada shared with GoGo Tomago.

Hiro opened his eyes, but quickly closed them after the sensitivity of the sunlight. Upon his wakening, he, unfortunately, suffered a tremendous headache. As he was the anvil, the hammer throbbed on his head very profusely. It made him feel nauseated, regrettably wished that he was still asleep. He coaxed himself into opening his eyes again. He slowly lifted his eyelids, one at a time. Once they were open, his first thought was on his surroundings. He was on the floor. Strange for him to be sleeping there, he thought. The room was dark, only emitting a small faint of light from the outside. He couldn't see himself, but he had to know his whereabouts.

It appeared to be that he was in an office. It was well-furnished, very lavish, and state-of-the-art. Whiteboards were in every corner of the room. Positioned in front of him was an old-fashioned executive desk. The aged cedar pine released a faint scent of its age around his nose. Having a knack for fancy furniture, he knew that kind of furniture was a rarity and expensive. It was the desk that belong to a person of importance. An individual who put in hard work and dedication to have those kind of lavishness. Beside him was a leather couch, it was a love seat. The more he was adjusting, he heard the humming of the small refrigerator. Next to the refrigerator was a small bar that had a huge abundance of alcohol. From whiskey to bourbon, he knew that individual had a particular taste in hard liquor.

Suddenly, a cool draft loomed around Hiro; making him to shiver. Peculiar, he thought. Why would he be cold if it was still summer? It was pitch black and he could not see anything in front of him. He reached for his pocket to get some warmth, but all he felt was bare flesh. His eyes widened and his heart beated when touching himself with his body. He felt around more spots until he concluded that he was naked.

 _How in the hell did I end up naked?_ Those were the words that came into Hiro's mind. He rubbed his head to soothe his headache, although it was the least of his worries. Where in the world was he? How did he end up here? He went and gathered his thoughts.

Despite his headache, bits and pieces returned to him. He was talking with his friends, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. He was called to call into the office. He had a couple of drinks, and then nothing.

"You are finally awake. Good!"

Hiro knew that sultry, deep voice. It was the same voice that sent shivers down his spine. It was the very voice that he shared a stolen kiss with at the Lucky Cat Cafe. It was the same voice who was once engaged to his belated brother. It was the same voice that emitted a haunting chant from her crimson lips, _**I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.**_

He jerked his head and from behind, sitting in the leather chair was the bedeviling GoGo Tomago. She sat in the chair with her legs crossed. Like Hiro, she was naked as well. Bewitching her appearance as she looked beautiful with all of her glory exposed in front of him. She shook her leg as if she was expecting, better yet, preparing for what was to come to Hiro.

"Good to see you are fine, my little fishy. I was hoping that medicine was not as strong as it was suggested."

"Medicine, what are you talking about?"

"Shh! Relax my dear. You won't suffer any brain damages. Vets have been using these for years."

"You anesthetize me?" Hiro was astounded in confusion. The scattered memories returned as he entered the office to talk with GoGo. Before he could talk, she gave him some drinks. A non-alcoholic drink, she substituted with ginger ale. Drinking that ginger ale was a fatal flaw in his mistake.

"Why," he questioned. His head was spinning and saw that things were getting blurry. "Why do such a thing to me?"

"It is best not to argue, my dear," she said with such calmness. "You are still under its spell. It might be best not to do anything at this time."

He tried to stand. He needed to get out there, but he was unable as he collapsed on the couch behind him.

"Oh no, my dear," said GoGo. "You can't leave in such a condition. No, no. That might bring trouble."

GoGo retrieved from her leather chair and made her distance to Hiro. Swaying her hips as she made her way to her prey. The atmosphere and the scene showed who was in charge of the operation.

"You must not hurt yourself, dear." GoGo cradled Hiro and rested him on the loveseat. Feeling his nakedness on the cold couch made him feel strange. GoGo situated herself on the couch and rested his head on her lap. Hiro, in the past, always desired a naked love pillow with either Diana, Aunt Cass, or even Honey Lemon. He had never expected to receive from his former sister-in-law.

"Comfy, my little fishy," asked GoGo. Hiro looked up as he saw the smile remain on her face. It was a seductive grin that was ready to attack at will. He was the prey that was caught in GoGo's web. The spider rubbed over his hair and nestled her finger behind his ear. He flushed by her delicate touch. It was a sensual touch that only a lover who receive. But, in retrospect, it also felt like a mother's touch as well.

"I must say. You put up quite a fight when I drugged you," she said with a chuckle. "Yet again, you are a Hamada. Tadashi was more willing whenever we had sex, but for you, you are such a fighter."

"Having sex? What are you talking about?" Suddenly, Hiro felt foreign substances around his lower stomach. He also felt a foreign substance around his penis. It was sticky and cool, but it was not there that long. He touched the texture and rubbed it with his fingers. He had already knew that it was semen. "Are you telling me that you, me…"

"Made precious love? Yes we have." GoGo's eyes widened with Hiro's discovery. To her, it looked like he had found buried treasure. "You were, I meant, are quite a beast. Your dick was one of the best I had ever came across. I am very fortunate to dig in with such a treat!"

"Why? Why me? What did I do?" Hiro wanted to know. Although he did not opposed to sex. Since he was fourteen years old, he had been engaged in many sexual encounters. However, this was the first time that he had sex without his permission. His stomach churned that he was a victim of rape.

"Why you? Why not you?" GoGo reiterated his question. "Are you seriously asking me that kind of question? Why did the Jews have to go to concentration camps? Why did the blacks have to suffer during slavery? Why did the Japanese suffer from the atomic bomb? That is the way of the world. We live and we die. That is our curse."

She sat up from the chair and made her way to the bar. She reached for a bucket and put some ice in an empty glass. She poured a bottle of whiskey and filled it to the brim. Her drink was made and she returned back to her post.

"I am going to tell you a little story, my dear Hiro. Have you ever heard of the term, nephilim?"

Hiro was familiar with the word. There were supposed to be fallen angels that descended to Earth after their sinful encounters with human women. He studied the subject from his religious studies class at his community college. "I know about the term," he said, "But what is your point."

"Fallen angels are something else, are they? They were once angels. They were servants of the almighty God. They were the giants of our world. The consequences of us abiding in such a lustrous sin."

Hiro was already confused on his unknowing rape and now she was giving him a lecture. Where was she going with this?

"I think I am a descendant of a nephilim. Granted I am short, but I think I have ancestors involved in what they did. Think about it, Hiro. These angels were tired of living such a lackluster life abiding through a law that forbid any source a pleasure. Can you imagine the angels getting excited by the sight of a beautiful woman in front of them. I would like to imagine you as a woman bathing naked in the lake. The water dripping down your stomach to your lovely pussy. Your nipples are erected from the cool, chilly water. If I were an angel, I would have pounced on you in heartbeat."

She chuckled while she took out an ice cube. She let it hang over Hiro as it dripped onto his chest. He flinched when feeling its cold wetness. "Do you feel that," she asked. "Do you feel that forbidden pleasure dripping all over you. Making you feel strange? Making you feel some kind of way?"

Hiro refused to speak. He may be in this predicament. Nevertheless, he was too dignified to give her a response.

"Silent," asked GoGo. "I see. You play the hidden, silent gnome, my dear. But you must know, even gnomes get in the mood." She put the ice cube around his nipple. She encircled it while Hiro flinched. "Shh! Stand still and let me work my magic. Does it make you feel good? Tell me how you are feeling. Are you feeling your lust? Are you feeling that sin?"

"No," Hiro protested. GoGo rubbed the ice cube as Hiro felt its sensation. His nipples became erect. Suddenly, he felt a pinch with the other nipple. It was GoGo massaging it with her fingers. He let out a small moan.

"Did you just moan," she asked with laughter.

"No," he faintly said.

"Liar," she said sharply as she applied pressure of the ice cube. Hiro emitted another light moan. "There! I knew you were lying! It was very cute. It almost sounded like you were a girl."

"I am not a girl," said Hiro.

"Not now, you aren't. Now tell me the truth, does it feel good." GoGo created a trinity as she nibbled on his ear. Her tongue gripped on the ear as she licked the ear lobe. "Oh my God, I can feel your body tense up. I know you are lying right now."

Hiro was feeling the pleasure, but too prideful to admit it. He refused to let GoGo, his rapist, know that he was feeling strongly aroused by her triple attack. The liquid of the ice dribbled down to his stomach and created a small reservoir around his dick. That contact created his arousal.

"Now, let me continue the story," she said as she reached for dick. She spat on her hand to give it some lubrication. Hiro felt its wetness around his dick as she massaged the phallus. She glided from the phallus to the shaft. She took her time and paced herself to ensure that he wouldn't immediately climax.

"An angel who has free will can longer withstand the forbidden pleasures of a woman. He will go down to hurt and release all of that tension of the girl. I can imagine her smile as she grit her teeth. Her bare flesh rubbing in the dirt. She is gripping his wet back and grabbing his bare ass to participate in such a sin. He screams out as he bust his hot load inside of the girl. She is hypnotized by the semen gushing out of her throbbing pussy. What a wonderful sight, my dear."

Hiro felt he was approaching climax, but she stopped, leaving his dick in a confused state. "Better to reign in hell than to serve in heaven is what I believe. Why live in a world that has such subservient rules? Why serve a living god that forbid such worldly pleasures, especially if he was responsible for making those things."

"Please, stop," screamed Hiro.

"No, I won't," said GoGo as she returned to massage his dick. "I want this, my little fishy," said GoGo as she thrust her tongue inside of his ear. "I want you to enjoy this." Hiro became limp by the feeling of GoGo's affection. She used her hands to wrap around Hiro's waist. She grabbed his body and situated it around her lap. "There, you are within my reach," said GoGo.

As much Hiro wanted to protest, the exploration of these new experiences felt good. What GoGo was doing was beyond description to what Diana and the other girls have done. The way she stroked her hands, the way she thrust her tongue in-and-out of his ear, and the lewd sound produced by her soft hand. He knew that he was close and had no other choice, but to accept the pleasure.

Without warning, Hiro climaxed and the semen splattered on himself and parts of the couch. GoGo kept a firm grip on him, ensuring that he would feel each and every sensation to the end. She continued to stroke his dick through his climax, almost to the path that it ceased feeling pleasurable for him. He remained silent. Upset that he submitted to GoGo's pleasure.

"Did it feel good, my little fishy," she asked. Hiro remained quiet until he felt her teeth gnawing on his ear. "Did it feel good, my little fishy?"

"Yes," he said. He wanted to cry, but he remained strong. He had enough of shedding tears since his brother's funeral.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "GoGo, it's Wasabi. Me and the gang are back. We were wondering if you have seen Hiro?"

"Hiro is here with me," she said. "We were finishing some work. We will be out in a few minutes."

"Alright," said Wasabi. GoGo kept his hands around Hiro's mouth until she heard his footsteps fading away.

"Looks like we have to continue another time," said GoGo as she got up to go look for her clothes.

"Another time," he asked while in disbelief.

"Yes, another time. There is something about me that you must know, my little fishy," she said as she return to Hiro. She took her finger and lifted his chin. "It will be best that we keep this between us. Or else, there are things that can be far worse than sex."

"Or what," protested Hiro.

"I think it will be smart that you leave that alone," said GoGo as her grip on his chin became a little tighter. "Your clothes are on the floor next to the desk. See your way out. And, don't forget what I had said."

GoGo closed the door and left Hiro alone. Hiro took that threat very lightly and was confident in her actions. Hiro went and put his clothes on and returned back into the laboratory. Who would have known that the encounter in the office was only the beginning of her pleasure and his scorn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that it was for your viewing pleasure. Please kudos, bookmark, and comment. I don't mind praise or criticism. Thanks again! God bless!


	2. New Blood (Hiro X Diana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot involves how Hiro and Diana met for the first time at Bits, the bar known for their illegal bot-fighting.

Before winning that competition, Hiro didn't give Diana Inoue any thought. To him, she was the typical run-of-the-mill groupie: a follower, a supporter, attention-seeker, and overall, a fiend. The latter of which was not in particular of drugs. It was unknown if Diana was a drug addict, for _Bits_ had a strict policy on illegal drugs, with the exception of marijuana.

At fourteen, Hiro lived a straight edge life. He did not care to smoke. It was not because of the consequences or the popularity of its content, but because he felt the cliche behind smoking such insolence, at least that was what he thought. He had never once drunk alcohol; not even once drinking the wine cup at church. Since his incident with his uncle and the beer can, he had sworn off from drinking any intoxicating liquid. However, he was about to get a taste of the liquid platinum from the mouth of Diana.

Once winning his competition against an archrival, he celebrated with a glass of ginger ale. He sat at his usual spot on the bean bag chair. The loud tithings of Styx cranked the airwaves while the people enjoyed playing pool or watching football. Football season was in his prime and he promised his brother to look out for scores of their Giants. Along with his hustle of bot-fighter, he and his brother, Tadashi, were amateur bookies. Tadashi would have been there to watch him win, but he promised the kids at the youth center, where he was working, to play basketball. Hiro celebrated alone along with his free ginger ale and the sounds of Styx.

"Sees like someone who mellowing out his victory," said the sound of a woman. Hiro slightly turned and from behind approached the girl he wasn't surprised to see.

"I think I prefer the word, content. What can I say, I am cool like that," said Hiro. Hiro felt the surge of confidence. Realizing that his victory attracted the attention of most popular groupie, Diana, he knew that he had earned some points in the robotics circle.

"The name's Diana." She extended her hand to shake his. Hiro sat up and returned her handshake. "I am Hiro, Hiro Hamada." He said to her, only this time, with more humility. "Mind if I sit," asked Diana with hopes of intention coming from her pretty eyes. Hiro saw her eyes and saw how deeply colored it look. If her eyes were pools, he would forever be entrapped in its well. "Please, take a seat," responded Hiro.

Diana reached for the other bean bag chair and positioned herself next to Hiro. Hiro knew that Diana was not sitting next to him for a friendly chat. He already knew what was in store for him. The mischievous grins that were coming from the others at the bar knew what was coming to him.

She opened her compact and applied some lipstick. She puck her rosy lips before setting her eyes on him.

"Wonderful game tonight, Hiro. You were great," said Diana. She batted her eyes and gave him such a seductive expression. Hiro may have been inexperienced with women, but he knew that he was not receiving any subtle hints. Diana was on the prowl and Hiro was the prey. "I appreciate that, Diana. It was not easy, but every dog has its day." "I could not say it better myself, Hiro," said Diana.

Hiro turned when learning the jukebox stopped playing. He quickly jumped from the table to revived his little sanctuary. Without hesitation, he reached into his pocket for a quarter and the tuneage of Rush brought in a new symphony. The crowd smiled like they were praising Hiro. Not bad for a teenager who had the capability of picking good music.

"Seems like you have great taste in music," smiled Diana as she waved a cigarette in her hand. A waitress came and help her lit it. She waved her thanks and began smoking it. Hiro watched as she blew out rings followed by an arrow. "Damn, you are gifted," he said to himself. He knew about her ego but did not want to do any more inflation to it.

"I said that you have taste in music," repeated Diana. "I can't say that it is great. It was something that my aunt had in her record collection at the house. With today's music being shit, I rather stick to the classics."

"Aren't you a little young to curse like that," asked Diana with a grin. "Aren't you a little old to flirt with a fourteen-year-old boy," replied Hiro. Diana was taken aback by his comment but quickly overlooked it. "With a mouth like that, I couldn't tell. And the way you were fighting was more of a man to me," replied Diana. She licked her lips and somewhat dimmed her eyes. Hiro was caught off guard. Diana knew the right keys to strike him and she did it without hesitation.

"Great move, Diana, great move," said Hiro. He chuckled and took another sip of his ginger ale. Something about it, this time, was more tangier than usual. It tasted more mature. Either it was his taste buds or Diana was the Lord herself, something was in the water and it wasn't going to be long until Hiro was caught in it.

"Tell me something, Hiro," said Diana as she took another smoke. "How did a boy like you get caught up in such a game like this."

"Tell me something, Diana." He retorted without a chance to think. The constant whims of quips became roleplay to these individuals. "Is this how you introduce yourself to winners before putting us to bed?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't hang with little boys."

"So we are having this lovely tet-o-tet because you were bored."

"I wouldn't say bored, but particularly curious."

"How so?"

"Well, you are you. That is different."

"Please explain."

Diana butted her cigarette and leaned closer to Hiro. She placed her lips to his ear. There he felt every vibration, every syllable, and every whisper she emitted from her lips. "I like curious boys like you because you are doing things that you aren't supposed to do. I know new blood when I see it." The last sentence she spat was venomous, he thought. It did not take a genius to know that _new blood_ had meant his being a virgin. New blood was a common term in the robotics community. Originally, the term meant those who were new to the game. However, since the trend was growing and along came its groupie, so did the newer meanings behind new blood.

"When I first saw you, I assumed that you were a cheeky brat," said Diana. Diana continued talking into his ear. Hiro started to feel aroused as she talks seductively to him. A flame was igniting in the young lad and it was something he had never felt before. Of course, he had his secret sessions with Aunt Cass, but he had yet done anything sexually. He sniffed her panties while masturbating and imagined having sex with Aunt Cass. He even had thoughts of having sex with Honey Lemon. Especially after she wore that micro-bikini at the beach that previous summer. His eyes went the other direction once those thoughts gave him an erection. It did not go unnoticed by Diana, but it looked that she was playing coy when the time was right.

"A cheeky brat," he asked. "Yeah, a little cheeky brat," she repeated with a combination of sassiness and sensualness. "But the more I see you play, the more I saw something else in you. I see more than just a player. I saw something greater than no any person would notice."

"What did you see," he asked. He was trying his hardest to fight the erection in his pants. The feeling of his dick cramping in his pants made him feel uneasy. He knew that she was flirting with him, but he wanted to gain the upper hand. The thought of being dominated by a woman scared him, at first.

"I saw a humble wonderful boy that was full of life. He was a novice and pure," she said. Suddenly, Hiro felt her lips touching his ear. "In others, my Hiro, you are untouched," she concluded before licking behind his ear. She kissed him on his neck. They were soft, feathery kisses. Sensitive to the touch, Hiro shivered by the foreign sensation of being touched by a woman. Besides his secret sessions of Aunt Cass, he had never been touched before.

"Diana, please." That was all he could muster. The combination of the crowd, Diana, her touches, and Rush filled his head as he tried to balance it all. It failed as she slid her hand down his crotch. Upon contact, Hiro frowned and shook from knowing the embarrassment that occurred in his pants. _Failure to launch, you new blood. God, I am a fucking idiot._ However, there was no reaction of laughter. There was no response from the crowds. The others were unfazed as they dived into the football game. Diana looked at Hiro. She did not smile or laugh. She had a serious look of intent. She approached him and grabbed his face. She pushed him toward her face and they shared a kiss.

Her tongue wrapped inside of his as she never let go of his face. The taste of cigarettes and ginger ale was the combining flavor of the two. He was never a great kisser. In fact, he had never shared a kiss with another woman. Of course, he practiced on dolls, pillows, cut-out pictures, and the one incident with a stylist head from his aunt's hairdresser. This was the real thing. He was actually sharing a kiss with an older woman, and the queen of groupies he thought. His thought went away once the kiss was done. A trail of saliva bridged the pair once it was over.

"Come with me," she said. She grabbed his hand and rushed from the bean bag chair. They ran through the crowded maze at _Bits_ to head somewhere for a little privacy. "Where are we going," asked Hiro. "You are on a need-to-know basis. Now, shut it," explained Diana as they left the main corridor.

Although Bits was a small bar, it had hidden compartments in the basement that not many people know about. Before Bits became a bar, it used to be a veteran's lodge. The basement was made for the veterans to preserve their spoils of war, as they called it. Hiro couldn't care on what they were hiding, but he knew he was entering the vicinity to feature in Diana's spoils of war.

The basement was very dark, with the exception of a green light. Hiro laughed to himself for the signals of his ending virginity. Diana did not waste any time to get to her destination. When she came to a door, she opened it and in it was a restroom. It was a private restroom by the looks of it. It wasn't the typical bar restroom that was scented in piss or sticky from dried piss; plastered with stickers of rock bands after rock bands, or graffitied with phone numbers for good time or expletives in terms of sexual or racial abuse. The bathroom was quite clean. He concluded that the private restroom belonged to the owner.

"The owner lets me use it sometimes. He is such a sweetheart," said Diana. A small surge of disappointment hit Hiro. It just registered in his head that he was one of many guys who received his golden ticket to explore Diana. His hormonal side was telling Hiro to let Diana attack him and become one with the lust. His other side was telling him to be rational with Diana and to not engage. Diana did not give him a chance to think as she pressed him to the wall and began kissing him.

Diana was rough with her kisses. The somewhat gentle kiss in the bar faded away as her true colors ravished the inexperienced Hiro. She stroked her mouth with his tongue as she was performing fellatio. Hiro tried to move but was caught in her grasp again as she began rubbing his soiled pants. The strange feeling of cold semen gushing against his dick in her hand felt strange. She continued without a moment's rest. The multiple sensations became overbearing and he slightly pushed her.

"Slow it down, Diana," he said, "Take it slow. This is new to me." She stopped and gave him a naughty look from her eye. "I am sorry. I forget that you are new blood. I will take it slow as much as I can."

"Take it easy on that term, too. I don't like it," said Hiro.

"Sorry, Hiro," she said before resuming her work on Hiro.

She kissed him gently on his neck and started tugging at it. He sat on the toilet while Diana had his grasp on him. She continued to suck until he started feeling some painful sensations from there. He flinched, which made her stop.

"Ever felt this way with a girl before," asked Diana while she was grinning. She already knew the answer, why to entertain it, he thought. She waved her hair before reaching down to his pants and unzipping his pants.

When unzipping, out came his soiled dick that looked like it was hungry for more. Upon seeing it, Diana smile fade away. She became in awe of his pecker. She kissed the phallus before sucking it. Hiro felt her mouth pocketed his dick. The hotness of her breath made him bewilder with excitement and fear. This was his first blowjob and an experience to remember.

"Diana, this is amazing," cried Hiro as she continued. The way she took in her soft hands while caressing his balls, he knew that Diana was experienced in sex. He thought on why all of the people, it would be him. Of course, she answered him earlier, but it still surprised him.

Hiro was straining and his heart was beating loudly. His toes were curling from his shoes in the pleasure that he was receiving. As soon he was close to climax, she stopped. Surprised, but relieved at the same time, Hiro felt hopeless as he thought that Diana was leaving him hanging. It wasn't until she slid off her panties and got on top of him.

"Hold still. I want to take this moment on taking your throbbing dick's virginity," said Diana. 'Such a cheesy line,' he thought to himself as she glided her pussy back and forth with his dick. He was sensitive, but she focused enough for him to not release. She did it for a few moments, which was timeless to Hiro and made him frustrated and anxious.

"Stop teasing me, Diana," he cried as he saw her devilish grin. "Thought you didn't like an older girl flirting with a young boy like you," she said while pleasuring her folds. She moaned as she was feeling the intensity. "God, Hiro, you are making me hot. You are making me moist. Play that tone of misery and desperation. Beg for my pussy. Beg for it." She continued while he knew that was in mid-climax hell. She did enough to make it pleasurable, but slow down when he was close. Diana was an absolute expert in the pleasures of sex.

"Please," he murmured. "What was that," she said as she pressed her ears next to him. "Please make me enter your pussy. I want to enter your cunny." Hiro felt embarrassed with such a request, but it was the appetite that fed Diana's hunger.

"Itadakimasu," she whispered in his ear as he entered his dick into her pussy. Upon entry, she yelped for a second. "Are you okay," asked Hiro with concern. "Never mind that," she said, "Just fuck me and think of nothing else."

Her folds enveloped his member as they became one. With her hands gliding on his legs, she rubbed herself and grinded herself onto me as they were going to work. Her moans turned into a language of love. She was in a trance. She thrust deeper until he entered the deepest void a man could go, her nest. Hiro felt the sensation; it told him to let her take control. He was hypnotized and he let his body go. He closed his eyes as she took him away. She grabbed his hands to put it on her chest. They were soft like marshmallows. They were plushy. Seeing the sight of her breast made me yearn for his mother as he suckled it. He placed his teeth around her nipple, with the hope of receiving her milk. He saw Diana bit her lip and sticking her tongue in pleasure as she licked his ears. She stuck her tongue in his ear, exciting his middle man.

The encounter felt timeless. The sounds of Rush booming from the main bar, the moans coming from Diana, and the sounds of their lewd lust became more than he can bear.

"Hiro, you are amazing. God, you are good," said Diana in the midst of the excitement. Her folds were getting tighter and her nest entrapped Hiro from leaving. Hiro closed his eyes as he prepared to deposit his sperm into her bank.

"I...am..feeling...funny, Diana," said Hiro. Her breasts continued bouncing as she wanted him to continue sucking. "It's okay, Hiro. Just let it out. Be a good boy and come for me. Come for me, baby. Let it out in my snatch. Let my snatch know who you belong to."

"I am coming," he said as he spurted his semen inside of her pussy. She trembled as he felt her climaxing all over his dick. "Yeah, yeah, Hiro, Hiro!" She screamed those words repeatedly until she ebbed. Before she got off of him, she gave him a passionate kiss. Hiro saw a tear escaped her eye while they were caught in the love's rapture.

"Hiro, my sweet Hiro," said Diana as she wrapped herself around him in an embrace. They held onto each other for the rest of the evening until the bar closed.

When Hiro and Diana exited the bar, it was early in the morning. Hiro knew that he would be in trouble with Aunt Cass, but was grateful for the contingency plan that his brother planned, just in case.

"Thanks for the wonderful time, Hiro," said Diana.

"Thanks as well," said Hiro.

"Look forward to seeing you again," said Diana. She came to him and pecked him on the cheek. As she approached her car, she looked at Hiro. "I meant what I said about you being a sweet boy."

"I believe it," said Hiro.

"Good," said Diana. "Hey, would you like to come over and talk?"

Hiro smiled as he knew he was going to be broken in again. He got inside of Diana's Honda Accord and went to her apartment. They engaged in sex through the night until daybreak.


	3. Strawberry Scented Sunflowers (Hiro X Diana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took place before the main storyline. It occurred after Hiro's encounter with Diana. Hiro meets a girl from his class that has an interest in him. Meanwhile, Diana gives Hiro another kind of interest.

It was in middle of the afternoon when Hiro sat in his religious studies class at the local community college. Although he believed in God, he had never felt that God was not as almighty as Christians claimed he was. He refused to compare himself to agnostics or skeptics, but knew that there was a higher power in another realm. A deist since the age of thirteen, he concluded that although there was a God, he was like a "man in the sky" who watched over all. He orchestrated the world; structure was established; and the consequences of every man's action followed. He surely couldn't tell his aunt, who was a devout Catholic, his idealist views on religion. She would have blown a fuse. His brother, Tadashi, felt the same way as him. Similar to Hiro, he believed in God as a deist as well. However, he believed in the multitude of other gods who functioned as one God.

He sat there as the professor sniffled through his handkerchief and continued lecturing. The smell of his day-old coffee and the overindulgence of cologne loomed the room. He watched his professor tenderly returned to the podium to contribute more notes for the class. Hiro did not really need the class. As an elective to serve for core courses, he took it because there were not other classes he would consider. Mediocre was not in Hiro's vocabulary. If he picked a class outside of his curriculum, it would be something meaningful. Since being the lone member of the Hamada, the whereabouts of heaven and the almighty God became a fruition of his brain.

He turned on the next page of his notebook for write a new batch of notes. As he continued writing, the sounds of the professor and the murmuring of the students disappeared. His thoughts were shifting to another realm of newfound interest.

He took another look at the professor as the professor was slightly adjusting his wig before writing a chalk-full of work on the board. Hiro sighed as he knew it was going to be on the test. However, he eyes darted at another person of interest. As soon as he turned, there was a woman who gave the young Hiro a passing glance. Hiding her smile behind another classmate, she gave another smiling glare before resuming to her work.

Hiro tried his hardest to preserve himself. He just recently exchanged his virginity card with the infamous groupie of groupies, Diana Inoue. Since their last encounter, she had given him a course that extended beyond his college curriculum. At fourteen years old, Diana gave him experiences that even older adolescents have yet to experience unless they had watched it in pornography.

Hiro was the mortar and she was the pestle. He was the canvas and she was the paint and the paintbrush. Night after night, he made his route to her apartment where they engaged in never-ending passion of lust. He was truthful on it being lust. They were not in love, at least that was what he thought. Granted, before their encounter he did not give her a thought. His personality doesn't allow to look at women as sexual objects. He abhorred the objectifying of women. It was not in his nature. Ever since witnessing the rape of his aunt that fateful night at the restaurant when he was a child, his respect for women was high. Anytime he had an opportunity, he gave women high regards and high esteem. However, at the end of the day, Hiro was a man.

Images flashed through his mind like a camera. Each flash and each flick showed images of their encounters. The abundance of sweat dripping down their pores in their intercourse. The taste of her lips as they exchanged their kisses. No longer were they human, but beast abiding themselves to their natural function of life. Hiro slowly panted as he thought how tight her vagina was as she was atop of him. The thrust she made, the moans she made; each opening every one of his senses. She laughed, she cried, she moaned, she lusted. The look she gave Hiro was as venomous as it was seductive. She had one thing in mind and he knew as well: she wanted Hiro.

His flashback caused him to release a slight moan. He then coughed to excuse himself if anyone had noticed. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes. However, it failed as it returned to her soprano-like noise she was making. She cried his name throughout their session. She clawed at his back; she bit his eyes; and left him with hickies. The conquest she gave him became overbearing that he whispered a prayer for it to suffice. He managed to calm down. When he turn back, he was noticed by the girl from before. She gave him a stare. He averted himself from her. After a moment, he returned and there she was staring. It was an innocent stare, like a young child eyeing a toy or looking at their favorite candy. He gave her a slight smile before returning to the lecture.

The class concluded and the students gathered their belongings and exited the lecture hall. Hiro was always one of the few to leave; finishing whatever notes were on the board. He wanted assurance to not miss any information that was going to be on the test. As he walked down the stairs on the way out, he was met with the familiar stranger who saw him earlier.

She had a smile that reminded him of sunflowers. It stands tall and full of life; standing proud to be what it is and to live its purpose. She was a beautiful girl. Standing at five foot six inches, she had a built of an athlete. Hiro could tell that she had done cheerleadering in the past by how stomach appeared slim and her legs were tenderly thick. She had a fair skin, which was a plus to him. She had long brown hair, like the river of wheat from a rich plain. Her eyes were green like shining emeralds that reflected from the moonlight. Her breast were average, but appeared very perky. She stood beside the door; holding her books like a typical schoolgirl.

She gave him a finger wave like a young schoolgirl. Hiro flushed by the sight. He was a not a popular student by any means and never planned. It was just interesting that a girl was giving him a time of day. Cautious and sort of self-conscience, he slowly went down the steps and made his way toward the exit. Maybe she was waiting for someone else, as there were other students who were in the lecture hall. Maybe she was being nice and friendly, as there are some girls' nature of presenting themselves. Those thoughts ran through his mind. As he made his way to the girl, the beautiful sunflower girl stopped in his direction.

She looked at Hiro and blushed. He did the same. Like a scene in a movie, the pair distanced at arm's length; neither had the courage to make the first word. Hiro decided to break the silence.

"Hi," said Hiro.

"Hi," said the girl.

"You were the girl that sat two rows down from me, wasn't you," asked Hiro for confirmation. It was not necessary, but he needed an icebreaker.

"Yeah, that was me," she slightly chuckled. "I guess I wasn't good at playing incognito."

"I wouldn't say that," he chuckled. "Just surprised that you looked at me. That's all."

"Well," she interjected. "I have seen you a few times in class. You look at into the class. Your face just shows some seriousness. It is very interesting."

Hiro never gave his face thought when studying or listening in class. He knew when he was in deep thought. His forehead wrinkled deeply like small trenches; his eyes narrowed, and his eyes become blank. The solace of that professor talking serve as white noise for the imaginative Hiro.

"My name is Katy, but my friends call me Hima for short," said the girl as she extended her hand for a handshake. Hiro was spot-on when he thought about her being the "sunflower girl." Having the nickname for a Japanese sunflower showed that this girl had a colorful, but humble personality. It was something that was of his mild interest.

"My name is Hiro," he said as he returned her handshake.

"Oh, as in a superhero hero," asked Hima with laughter. "No, as in for Hiro in I am Japanese kind of Hiro," he retorted with a wink. "Of course, I knew that silly," replied Hima. "Of course I know that. I was being funny and kawaii." Her mispronunciation of kawaii was cute, he thought. Her teeth were pretty as well. Everything about Hima was pretty, but he hoped that her beauty was not her flaw for being too trusting. He was getting that vibe.

"So, do you live on campus," asked Hima. "No, I don't," replied Hiro. "I stay with my aunt. I want to live on my own, but I am too young. Still young to even get my driver's license."

Her facial expression turned into curiosity as she raised her eyebrow. "How old are you," she asked. "I am fourteen years old," he answered. He was scared; hoping that his age didn't deter her from talking to him. He knew was pushing the limits for a teenager to talk with a young adult, but if he was in college, then should there be some kind of exception to the rule; at least that was what he thought. If they allowed a teenager to be in college, then he should at least have some form of legality to date an older woman.

Instead of getting a rejection, Hima just relaxed and became calm. "I hope that didn't shock you or anything like that," said Hiro. "No, it didn't," she said. "I am just surprised that they allow a kid like you into the school. You look so…" "Immature, a kid," he asked with a hint of disappointment. He wanted to leave, but she didn't move an inch. "No, you just look so mature for your age. I am just shocked that a kid can be manly." "Thanks, I guess," said Hiro.

"Listen, if you are free or anything, would you like to get some coffee or something," asked Hima while she was waving her hair. "Sure, I wouldn't mind that," said Hiro. "Where do you have in mind?" "There is a great place to get coffee as well as dessert," said Hima. The latter of that had a seductive tone at the word _dessert_. "They sell some very delicious french toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. I love the joint. You should check it out with me." "Yeah, yeah, I want to as well," said Hiro.

She reached into her phone and exchanged numbers with Hiro. "Give me a call sometime," said Hima. "Wouldn't mind a friend or a study buddy." She gave him a wink following the comment. Seeing her with that kind of composure made Hiro relive the passion he shared with Hiro in the bathroom stall. It sent a chill done with his spine and a bit of lightness on his stomach. One thing was for certain, Hima was interested in him.

She waved him goodbye before leaving the lecture hall. Hiro remained as he relished on the fact that another girl was interested in Hiro. He was very inexperienced with women and still had a hard time talking with girls of his fancy. It did not matter about the race or the ethnicity. Living in San Fransokyo gave Hiro a fair share of pickings for any season. Until Diana, he did not really have a fancy unless it was his aunt.

As students were gathering for another seminar, Hiro left and exited the building. As he was heading for his bike, he felt a vibration from his cell phone. Thinking it was Diana, he picked up the phone to prepare a response. However, it came from Hima.

_Give me a call sometime. It was awesome meeting you. You seem like the guy I would like to know._

_So, give me a call._

_~Hima_

A sense of arousal overcame him. It was Bits all over again, he thought. He credited Diana for granted him a newfound freedom of his sexuality. He kept his composure and gave Hima a response. He scheduled a date with her at the bakery that weekend.

A few hours later after working with his Aunt Cass at the restaurant, he made the four-mile bike trek to Diana's apartment. Diana did not live far from him and he enjoyed the bike ride there. A bike enthusiast, his interest began in the early days of high school. He and Tadashi used their bikes as a means of travel for their bookie operations. They normally placed bets with local high school teams and university football teams. Their best bets were on high school games, the points were high and these students betted really fast.

Hiro and Tadashi enjoyed hustling because it gave them an opportunity to discover themselves as humans. Tadashi was natural at knowing the statistics and Hiro served as the collector. He got with he needed and went on his way. If they didn't get what they want, don't ask. Hiro and Tadashi were not saints, but they did not consider themselves as devils either. Tadashi just called it as "pimping the system."

He cut through the alley where the homeless and stray pets called home and ventured through the neighborhood before making his way to her apartment. He got off of his bike and parked it on a bench in front of a bus stop. It was still early in the day and he knew that his bike would be fine in his absence.

Since their encounter at Bits, Diana and Hiro kept in touch with each other. Most of the time, they engaged in sex, but there were times in which they socialized. Diana was a fan of collecting knick-knacks and doodads. The Sharper Image store would have named Diana as "Customer of the Year" for the many times she had ventured the store. Or when they visit the music store, she embedded her brain with the sounds of Fleetwood Mac and Paramore. The odd combinations of music and era was peculiar, but it fitted her personality famously. Diana was simplistic and that was okay with Hiro. He wasn't adventurous, but did not mind have some fun from time to time. He was already taking risk with bookie operation and bot-fighting. He and Tadashi had dealt with police on some occasion, but neither had yet to be arrested. He should be careful, but something about the rush made it feel good. And now with Diana added to the mix, the rush became spicier.

Once he made the four flights of stairs, Hiro was awaiting Diana at her front door. She lived alone. She did not like talking about her family. For the things that Hiro did pick up, her parents divorced when she was five. She was raised by her father and his family. She did not have any connection with her mother since she had returned to Japan. She was an only child, with the exception of having a younger brother after her father remarried. Their relationship was not solid, but it was doable. They spoke from time to time. It was very cut-and-dry, but it did not faze her.

She grew up with issues of her racial background. Her mother was Asian and her father was black. The choice to pick a side became overwhelming to her. At times after they have sex, she smoked a cigarette and explained how it affected her. Unable to empathize with her, he comforted her as much he could. He told her that loving herself was the best thing, and to embrace both cultures as they are a part of her.

Aside from being a groupie and a part-time hustler, she was also a nurse's assistant. She mentioned to Hiro that she wanted to become a nurse. Helping others was a pastime, and it gave her an urgency to live. It was very admirable, he thought as he pondered on the search for his purpose.

He pressed the doorbell. The buzzer was loud, alerting anyone around the vicinity that Diana had a visitor. He scanned the hallway. There was no one in sight. He saw a shadow from the peephole. The door opened and out came a girl dress in a yellow t-shirt that showed her stomach. Her shorts were Daisy Dukes. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail and she smelled of perspiration. Hiro liked her sweat. It smelled of womanhood.

"Welcome back, college boy," she answered as she moved out of the doorway to let Hiro in. Her apartment contrasted her personality. He entered the apartment that he was now familiar. It was becoming more of a hang out spot for him to relax.

The studio apartment has been home for Diana for the past couple of years. She and her father had a falling out and she threw out of her house. Secretly, her grandfather gave her money to survive. With the money she got, she managed to get an apartment. Her apartment was not luxurious. It was a corrugated studio apartment in the inner city. The wallpaper was mundane; it was chipped and cracked. The smell of the apartment was very sour. She had used fragrance to hide the smell, but her neighbor, an older woman who lived alone with cats, did not help her situation.

"Good to see you too," he said as he placed his satchel on the couch. He took off his shoes and rested on the couch. Diana turned on the television and lied on the other side of the couch. Hiro massaged his eyes to keep it from straining. The sound of a familiar sitcom was on and he began snickering.

"How was your day," asked Diana. "It was okay. School was school and I am sort of tired this evening," said Hiro. "Aw, is my poor baby tired," asked Diana in a teasing pouty tone. "Do I need to make it all better?" Just then, her bare toes started rubbing on Hiro's leg. Her soft toes gliding through his leg was beginning to arouse Hiro. "What are you trying to do? I just got here," he said trying his hardest not to moan. "You left mama here all wet while I was waiting for you," she said as she continued rubbing his leg. She slowly guided her feet to his crotch and playfully teased it.

"Diana," he said while releasing a moan. "That's it, baby. Let it out," she said. Truthfully he was feeling good. Diana knew how to please a man and she was hitting the right areas. Hiro loved having sex, but that was not what he always wanted to do.

Hiro Hamada was a loner. He chose the path because he certainly felt it was the direction that was suitable for him. He was very close with his brother, Tadashi, and his aunt, Aunt Cass. From time to time, he hanged out with Tadashi and his friends, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and GoGo Tomago. He enjoyed himself, but he felt that they were more of his brother's friends than his. GoGo often included him in their activities. She was becoming a big sister to him and he liked it. However, he was very reserved about her. He felt that GoGo was only giving him and the others what she wanted to. He believed there was more to her.

"Slide down the couch a bit," asked Diana. Following her direction, Hiro slid down from the armrest of the couch. His head rested on the cushion. She crawled from her side of the couch and went on top of Hiro. Her hair hanged and got on his face. He sniffed the strawberry scented brunette. It smelled of spring time. He imagined walking in the fields of strawberries. She had beautiful hair and he could tell that she took pride in her looks.

She unbuttoned his pants to release his third leg from the confinements of his pants. Upon seeing the sight of her penis, her mouth watered. She blew on it, causing Hiro to become aroused and fully erect. Her hot breath and the cold room made him tense, but it only excited him.

"You have such a beautiful dick," she said. She kissed it and she blew it again. With one of her hands, she rubbed the shaft as she proceeded to ingest his throbbing member. Her mouth became a pocket pussy for Hiro as her hot, moist mouth, followed by her tongue, was on his penis. Hiro cooed with the pleasure she was giving him.

Meanwhile, Diana felt the wetness from her pussy. She, herself, was getting turned on. She released her lips from his dick and took off her pants. "Stay where you are, I ain't done milking you yet." The way she said to Hiro was more of an order than a suggestion. She slid her pink panties. She saw how moist it was. She sniffed them. It surprised Hiro to see her getting off to her own smell. From his position, he saw her massaged her pussy, using her fingers to go to her cavern. She thrusted harder as she continued sniffing her pussy. His dick was in full attention as he wanted more. Just by watching her one-woman show, he can climax on his own.

Wanting to get pleasure, he reached for his penis. But before he could touch it, Diana gave his hand a slap. The fierce pain hit his hand and made him yelp a little. "Who gave you permission to play with yourself," she said with an odd combination of teasing and sternness. "When you are with me, this is _my_ dick." For some reason, the way she spoke to him. The way her orders were directed at him became very exciting. Similar to a puppy to its owner or a master to his servant. It was atypical foreplay to him, but only if he knew it was just the beginning of his awakening.

She slid her fingers through her hair before hovering over his dick. "I just love how your little son is having a mind of his own," she said. She poked it with her finger. "Shh," she told Hiro. "Sit still. If you behave, there is something for good for you." She chuckle while she continued poking with his dick. Her nail scraped into his peehole, making him alert. Knowing it was affecting him, she kept going with her nail. Once she saw pre-cum leaking from it, it excited her and also her cavern. Feeling empowered, she took off her bra to expose her breast in full view. "This is not fair. Is this part of the rules of sex," he cried. "I make the rules, Hiro. Consider yourself lucky that I don't see you as your typical cheeky fourteen year old boy," she said with emphasis on his age. "There is a man within you and it wants to come out and play. So, let me handle this. You just sit there and be cute."

Before she continued, she saw her soiled panties. "Just as a precaution," she said as she put her panties inside of his mouth, inhibiting him to speak. As her contents settled on his tongue, a new sensation of flavor impacted his taste buds. Her juices were very sour, like a spoiled immature fruit. It felt like greul and wanted to spit it out. He muffled, but she put a finger on his nose. "Keep talking or moving, I will tie you up. I don't know; tying you up could be pleasurable. Might keep that in mind later." Hiro wondered why he was not refusing this. He knew she was being playful, but where were his words? His decisions? He couldn't say no. He wanted more. He accepted that he was now under Diana's spell.

"No objections? Good," she said pressed her titties together. His dick welcomed her titties as he became her entree. He closed his eyes; trying to not to give away his true feelings. "Open your eyes. Look at me," she said. She drooled a little on her finger and then put inside of his anus. His eyes opened upon contact. "Good to see you up and at it," said Diana. She removed her finger from his ass and then slid her breasts down his dick.

"Does it feel good," she asked him in Japanese. Hiro replied in Japanese, "It does feel good. Oh my God, it does feel good." She started laughing at him. "Silly boy! Had you actually thought I can speak Japanese? The only thing that is Asian about me is that of my mother." "Sorry," he said. "Hiro, you are such a gullible boy. And that is the way I want you to be," she said to him in Japanese.

That voice sounded like a siren releasing their deathly serenade to the unsuspecting crew on a ship. It sounded like a sound of the trumpet on the earth's final call. Upon that voice, he ejaculated. The full force of his climax spread on his stomach, her titties, and even her face. She winced when some of his contents got in her eye. She kept milking him through the orgasm until there was nothing left.

Hiro took slow breaths, exhausted from her paizuri. Hiro sat up and set his back on the armrest of the couch. He wiped his forehead and saw Diana covered in his sperm. She began grinning. "Damn, Hiro. Were you that backed up? As much times we had sex? Well, you are still young. So I guess that is normal." Hiro remained silent as the panties were still in his mouth.

He blushed, embarrassed on what she said. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Come here," said Diana. Hiro came to her and wrapped his arms around her. Diana kissed his forehead while she rubbed her finger on his chest. She took off his shirt and started twirling her finger on his nipple. The slight scrapes from her nail created excitement for his "middle man." She pecked him on his neck of a couple of time before she stopped. "I am covered in your milk." She pinched the sperm and opened her mouth and swallowed the contents. She picked up another one and chewed it in her mouth like gum. On the third attempt, she removed her panties from his mouth and smeared the semen on Hiro's lips. She licked his lips before enveloping her mouth with his. They exchanged tongues while Hiro was tasting his own semen. It was very salty and he did not like the taste.

"Why are you fussy with the taste," she asked, "It is your own milk." She took some semen from her eye and hair and smeared it on her breast. "It is your milk. Therefore, you are the owner. And the owner must know their own product before _releasing_ it to the world." Hiro's expression faded. Diana's smile spread. "Come to me," she said. Like a puppy, Hiro went to his master. "Lick," she said. Without a second thought, Hiro licked his own contents off of Diana. He started on her collar bone. He was feeling ill. He was starting to regret his arrival to her apartment if he would have known that this was going to happen.

"Your tongue feels amazing," she said in between moans, "Work that tongue." Feeling flattered, Hiro continue licking his semen as he made his way to her breast. She spread more semen on her breast. "More," she said. He suckled on her breast. Her nipples were erect and he felt it erecting from his mouth. Her sucked on it like a child would to his mother. He pictured how he could have been to his own mother, except that circumstance. Hiro wasn't sure if he was pleasing her until he heard her thrusting her hips. Instinctively, he place his leg on her pussy for a humping post. She gasped as the hunger for sex was inevitable. He knew that this was the opportunity to get an upper hand. He started tugging on her nipple before she yelped. "Hiro," she said before thrusting her hips harder on his leg. He felt the juices; the lewd sound her pussy was making. He was doing a job. At the conclusion, she put more of his contents on her stomach. He kissed her stomach before lapping his own semen with his tongue.

He loved the fact that Diana was dominant towards him, but something was in spirit was telling him to dominate her as well. It was human nature, his spirit told him. He would not be a man if he does not put a woman in her place. For that moment, and that moment only, he followed his gut instinct.

"Hiro, keep going. Keep going, I am almost there," she said. Just then, Hiro stopped. "Hiro, what did you stop? Why did you-" Hiro pushed her on the couch. It was his turn to be assertive.

Hiro grabbed Diana by her hips and dragged her to his direction. "Hiro, stop. I am supposed to be the one to have the upper hand." He put his finger to her lip. "True and I love it. But, sometimes, let me have the upper hand," he said while he was smiling. He rubbed his dick against her pussy. Her throbbing clit was moistening and glistening in her juices. His hungry dick wanted to partake on her pussy. "Hurry, Hiro," she screamed. In one quick thrust, Hiro was inside of her cavern.

He plunged deep. Her legs fastened around him. Her folds welcomed Hiro as it tightened itself around Hiro. The hotness of her pussy became pleasurably unbearable to him. He kept thrusting into her cavern as her moans were in abundance. They took small pecks, strong kisses, and french kisses. She grabbed Hiro by his hair to keep him inside of her mouth. Their flesh on fire as they felt each other perspiring under their lust. The sounds of his thrusting were getting louder. He felt her juices leaking from her pussy, intensifying the pleasure.

Hiro bit her lip, which made her scream. He proceeded down to her breast and suckled it on once again. Only this time, it was not of a son and mother, but in a sense of lust.

"Hiro, I am almost there," she said. "I don't want you to pull out. Cream my snatch!"

"I can't do that," he said. "I don't want you to get pregnant."

"I am on the pill," she said. "I want your hot spunk inside of me. I want to be reminded of who you belong to."

Hiro went quiet.

"Who do you belong to," asked Diana. Hiro's assertiveness quickly faded and Diana's came back.

"Does this turn you on. Does this make you feel good," asked Diana. "Yes," he cried, "It does. I am feeling funny again." "Good baby," she said, "Now come for me. Come for me. Come for me, Hiro. Fuck me, Hiro. Come, come, COME!"

"DIANA!" Hiro released an entire load of his sperm inside of her pussy. She trembled in the pleasure as her legs curled. Hiro was feeling limp. Fortunately, Diana was there to support his body. His legs began twitching. His hips were starting to hurt. Once he fully released his sperm, he wanted to pull out of Diana. However, her legs fastened around him. "Stay," she began sniffling. "I don't you to go anywhere." "Are you okay," asked Hiro. "Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Not too long after their encounter, Hiro and Diana were sitting at the kitchen table eating take-out from the Chinese restaurant down the street. They were quiet as they were eating. They took glances at each other but looked away upon contact.

Hiro thought about the direction of their relationship. He liked Diana, but unsure if their like was a relationship or friends with benefits. In his position, he imagined his classmates honoring him for having sex with an older girl. Hiro didn't look at that as an accomplishment. Hiro put down his fork. He was getting ready to say something before receiving a text. He reached for his phone and saw that it was Hima. Not wanting to be rude, he left it alone.

"Who was that," asked Diana as she put down her chopsticks.

"Nobody in particular," said Hiro.

"Somebody is lying," she said with a smile.

"Trust me, Diana. It's nothing," he said.

"Hiro, if there is another girl you are talking with, I am okay," she said. "Do you think you are the only guy that I sleep with. Granted you are the first without using a condom. Look at it as an honor."

"Gee, thanks," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "She is a girl that I met in my class. She wanted my number and want to hang out."

"That's it? Just hang out," asked Diana.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well look at you getting a taste of ripen pussy," she said with laughter. She swirled her straw around her cup placing the finger in the straw. Hiro knew that she was teasing him for earlier.

"Don't say that," he said with a hint of uncertainty. "She just wants a friend."

"'She wants a friend,'" asked Diana. "She is a grown woman talking to a kid. Don't be surprised if she has the hots for you."

"Well, you are sleeping with me," said Hiro. "Do you have the hots for me?"

"Does this answer your question?" She poured a glass of her wine in her mouth. She pulled Hiro by his shirt and kissed him on the lips. She forced his tongue to swallow her wine. The tingling sensation was bewildering to him as it was the first time a touch of alcohol hit his tongue.

"I think I got your answer," he said while still in a daze.

"My God, you are adorable. That is why you are my sweet little boy." She grabbed his cell phone and opened his messages. "How did you get into my phone without my password," he questioned. "I am a girl, Hiro. Girls know everything." She opened the tab on Hima and scanned the message.

"See I told you," said Diana. "Look at the message."

Hiro looked at his message.

_Hey, Hiro. Sorry to bother you again. I am sorry if this sounds wrong. But, I can't get you out of my head. Something about you is invigorating. Can't wait to go out._

_~ Hima._

Hiro was surprised. He just did not know the extent of the meeting left an effect on the classmate.

"I know girls and I know boys. Your body language gives these things away, you gullible boy," she answered. "If I were you, go and see. My father once told me, 'To grow as a person, one must become open to new experiences.'"

"I don't know. This is just new to me," he said with uncertainty.

Just then, he saw Diana taking off her shirt, followed by her bra. "Then, I suggest that you need some more practice."

After another few hours of sex, Hiro was getting ready to leave the apartment. While she was covered in her blanket, she asked, "You are spending the night?" "I wish I can, but my aunt is getting suspicious. There are so many times I can have my brother covering for me."

"Aw, man! I really wanted to snuggle," pouted Diana. She got from the bed and wrapped herself around Hiro to give him their final passionate kiss of the night.

"Good night, Hiro," said Diana.

"Good night, Di," said Hiro.

"I like that," answered Diana.

"What," he asked.

"How you shortened my name. The way you said it. It felt personal," she said.

"I guess that is what I can call you," he said.

"Good night, kid," she said.

She closed the door and he left the apartment. He exited the building and got on his bike. As the night overtook him with its cool breeze, he made his way towards the Lucky Cat Cafe. Throughout the journey home, his thoughts were on the new girl and Diana. So many experiences happening to him at one time without a chance to process.

"I think I should ask Tadashi for advice. He tends to know what's best," he said to himself before disappearing into the night.


	4. Whiskey on Saltwater (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro receives some advice from his brother, Tadashi. What encounter does Hiro come across after going to the pharmacy? Find out in this chapter!

It was six in the evening when Hiro stepped out of the corner store. It was not one of his usual routines after finishing school, but it was business. In his hand, he had a black bag that had a bag of potato chips, a carton of Marlboro cigarettes, and a bottle of iced tea. In his back pants pocket contained the money that one of his clients owed him after losing a game. He rubbed his shoe on the concrete as the sun was greeting the city farewell for the evening. A shadow was cast from the taller buildings in front of him. Traffic began picking up as locals were returning home from work. He saw an elderly couple walking their dog. Across the street from the store, he saw a group of teenagers hanging outside of the game arcade. A thought came to mind for another hustle, but he decided that will be for another time. It was because his ride was approaching.

The sound of hip hop music boomed from the stereo as the Suburban pulled on the curb. He walked to it and opened the door. On the driver side was the familiar face of a person he knew all of his life. It was his dear older brother, Tadashi. Tadashi kept one hand on the steering wheel and rested the other around the headrest of the passenger side. He had a grin on his face as he saw his brother. That grin was the sign of an accomplishment for another successful job.

"What's happening, little bro," said Tadashi as he rubbed Hiro's hair. It was a sign of love as well as a greeting when the pair meets. "I am good, big bro. Got the goods for today's score," said Hiro with pride. "That's what I am talking about," said Tadashi. Hiro gave Tadashi the funds the was wrapped in a black plastic bag. He put it in the glove compartment before retrieving the other bag.

"Is my smokes in the bag," asked Tadashi.

"Yeah, it is," confirmed Hiro.

"You rock! Thanks," said Tadashi as he got the cigarettes from the bag. "An iced tea and potato chips? God, you are a child."

"According to the law I still am," said Hiro. Tadashi noticed his sly remark but shrugged it off as he shifted the gear into drive and went down the street.

He pulled the windows down to let the evening air flow while he partook his evening cigarette. He took a puff and blew and a hazy cloud loomed on the driver side. Hiro didn't care to smoke and cough upon impact. He was grateful that Tadashi pulled down the window for his sake. Tadashi began speeding when he approached the highway. He turned up the volume from the CD player. He was nodding with the beat and cruising the sounds of E-40. Hiro was not a fan of hip hop music. It was something he could never adjust to. To him, it was just noise. However, he did appreciate music that came from the bay and the surrounding areas of San Fransokyo.

"Talk to me, little bro," said Tadashi. "It felt like ages since we have last talked."

"Busy, Tadashi," replied Hiro. "College, the restaurant, and our hustle is keeping us busy."

"True, but it does not hurt to cool it with just the two of us," said Tadashi.

"I try. I try," said Hiro.

Tadashi looked at Hiro. Hiro looked back and saw Tadashi with a serious look. He already knew that he was in it for a lecture. Tadashi adjusted his seat and took another smoke before placing the cigarette down on the ashtray.

"I noticed that you and Diana are spending time together," said Tadashi.

"Yeah, we have been hanging out together," said Hiro. He had apprehension in his voice. Tadashi spoke very sternly and that was concerning to Hiro. "She was the girl from Bits. You know the brown hair, brown skin girl."

"I know what you are talking about," said Tadashi. "I had the pleasure of talking with her a couple of times."

There was silence for a moment. Tadashi pulled out the CD from the console and put in the player. Suddenly, the sound of trap music made its presence in the car.

"Have you done it with her," asked Tadashi.

Hiro went silent.

"Look, I am not our aunt, and I am not going to narc, but I do need to know," said Tadashi, "Have you slept with her."

Hiro rested his hand on his lap and nodded his head. "Yes!" Hiro's stomach wanted to churn. He felt it was easier to confess to a priest than to his brother. Hiro and Tadashi hardly kept secrets from each other. They were very open with each other. Despite their "occupation," Tadashi kept Hiro close. In their business, there will be people who look for an opportunity to strike. Tadashi wanted to be sure that Hiro wasn't placed anywhere in harm's way.

"How long ago," asked Tadashi.

"The first night that we met," said Hiro with guilt from his voice.

"Hey, bro, relax. I am not mad. It is just I wanted to know," said Tadashi with reassurance. "You are my brother and I care about you. Plus, you are 14 years old. Of course, I am going to be concerned about what you do. I am just saying because you are gone some nights. There is so much I can do from letting Aunt Cass finding out." Tadashi rubbed his brother on his hair. "I am just saying. Be careful around her."

"What do you know about her," asked Hiro.

Tadashi turned down the volume and pulled out another cigarette to smoke. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand before smoking once more. Once he took a smoke, he resumed talking.

"There is not much to say about Diana, but she does get around." Tadashi covered his mouth and rubbed his chin. "The reputation is there. She only deals with winners and puts them to bed." He looked at his younger brother inquisitively. "The crowd at Bits gets rough. You are well-known because of me. But there are people who I don't mess around and those people do mess with Diana. Be careful, I don't need you to get hurt. Especially over someone like her."

Hiro knew about her reputation as a groupie and as a hustler, but never to an extent on what his brother explained to him. He didn't want to think that Diana would involve herself with a bad crowd. He did not want to believe that. He knew about the amount of guys she had slept with, but nothing more.

"Have you used protection," asked Tadashi.

Hiro remained silent.

"Little bro, have you used protection," asked Tadashi.

Hiro averted his eyes away from Tadashi. "She said that she was on the pill so I thought it was okay to be without."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes at Hiro. His facial expression turned into frustration. "Hiro, are you crazy? As a genius, I know that you must have some better sense than that."

"I am sorry," said Hiro. "I really am."

"Hiro," said Tadashi. "Sorry isn't going to stop your dick from falling off. I know that you are not that stupid."

"Tadashi, stop," said Hiro.

"No, I won't," said Tadashi. "This is serious. Do you know how many guys she sleeps with? How many of them may have diseases? What about pregnancy?"

"I did not think of those things," replied Hiro honestly.

"This is not a game, Hiro," said Tadashi as he took another puff of the cigarette. "You are too young to be a father. Actually, you are too young for sex. Do you know the risk of these things? Especially after having unprotected sex. Do you want to lose your life over some twenty minutes of happiness."

"I am sorry, Tadashi," replied Hiro.

"Be smart, Hiro," said Tadashi with a stern tone. "I am not going to stop you from having sex. But, at least wear a condom. Safe sex is the best sex."

Hiro rested his head against the window. He was feeling guilty for what he has done with Diana. Honestly, it never came to mind about using a condom. He was distracted with pleasure that it did not come to his mind. What was worst that he made Tadashi upset.

"Hey, don't get upset, just be smart, bro," said Tadashi. "You have a future ahead. We have to become successful. This game, the hustles that we are doing. We are doing this to survive until we can make it."

"Yeah," said Hiro.

"My friends and I are in talks with getting the robotics department established. If we get the approval, then we can stop these hustles," said Tadashi. "Remember my abstract of Baymax?"

"How can I forget," replied Hiro. "You have been working on that for years."

"We are constructing the plans together," said Tadashi. "Me, GoGo, Honey Lemon, the whole gang. If we can show the department, Baymax, then we can get the stipends ready. Then our troubles will be over."

"That will be awesome," replied Hiro.

"I can't wait," said Tadashi. "But until then, we have to hustle. And hustle hard. Now let's focus on our next score. You feel like taking a drive with me to Sacramento?"

"Sure," said Hiro.

"Alright then, let's go," said Tadashi. He turned up the volume of the CD player and went down the highway to their next destination.

The following morning, Hiro woke up early and got himself ready for school. Before heading to school, he needed to make a pit stop. He went on his cell phone to look up the nearest pharmacy. His hands were trembling so much that he had difficulty typing on his smartphone. After taking a few breaths, he was able to find the nearest pharmacy from his house. It was a few blocks from the community college, which was convenient.

He quietly walked out of the house without wanting to disturb Aunt Cass. He stepped out of the kitchen and into the alley where he kept his bike. He unlocked the chain and put it in his satchel. He put on his helmet and headed to the pharmacy.

Twenty minutes, he made it to the pharmacy. It was the typically chained pharmacy that can be found in any town in America. He passed through the automatic doors. He looked around. There were hardly any customers. He looked at the store clerk who had a smug look on his face.

 _Trust me, my friend. I don't want to be in here either._ That was what came to his mind. He was feeling shy. He was doing something that any boy his age should not do, but had to for precautionary measure. He took another breath as he walked to the counter. He was taking his brother's advice. He was in search for protection.

"Hey, excuse me, sir," said Hiro. The clerk turned around and faced Hiro. The clerk was very pale and pasty. His eyes were heavily lidded and wrinkled that anybody could have mistaken him for being asleep. His button on his vest with a smiley face contrasted on how he actually look. He placed his hands on the counter. His hands were dirtied, especially under his nails. Hiro did not want to know what the man did on his spare time.

"How can I help you," asked the clerk. He sounded like his day was ruined when Hiro gave him recognition.

"I wanted to know where you can buy condoms," asked Hiro.

The man faced didn't change. In fact, he was not surprised as if he became familiar with the request. It was very routine. "Family planning on aisle 12." He pointed his finger at the aisle next to the beauty products. "Thanks," said Hiro as he ventured his way to his destination.

It did not help when Hiro made to the aisle, the PA system was playing "Get Down Tonight." KC and the Sunshine Band provided as backup for Hiro as he made his way to the shelf.

He saw the colorful of the condoms from various shapes and sizes. From Durex to Trojan to Lifestyle, the choice of condoms was at his fingertips. However, which one would he decide? Not wanting to brag, he remembered Diana complimenting him for his girth. In her words, he was not the "typical Asian." He overlooked that stereotype as he wanting to decide which condom should he get.

'Tadashi told me to get protection. He never told me what kind. For pleasure? Her chemistry? My chemistry? Our chemistry?' He mumbled under his breath so that no one could hear. From his left peripheral, he saw an older gentleman giving him a look. He flushed but stood still. _At least I am wanting to be safe_ , he thought to himself.

After thoughtful consideration, he picked the reasonably priced Trojan condom. Slowly, he marched back to the counter. He went to the smug clerk and put his purchase on the counter. He slowly looked at the box before scanning it. The time from scanning the product to putting it in the bag felt timeless for the nervous Hiro. When would it end, he thought.

"Your total is $6.67," said the clerk. Hiro handed him to a credit card. The clerk swiped the card and returned it to Hiro. As he was beginning to leave, a voice called him.

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada," said the gentle sweet voice. Hiro turned and spotted Hima. The cheerful brunette was holding her items in the basket. She was wearing a striped t-shirt. Hiro can almost see her stomach. She was wearing short overall with gray straps. Her thick legs stood out for Hiro. They were very appealing.

"Hiro," asked Hima. Hiro shook his head before returning to reality. "Hey, Hima. How's it going," he said while smiling. "Doing well, but seeing you, doing much better." She smiled, showing her beautiful white teeth. Those were the kind of teeth that need advertisement in magazines, he thought. "What brings you here on this journey, Hiro," asked Hima.

"Oh, just taking care of something for a friend," said Hiro. 'A friend. By friend, I mean my middle man.'

"That is so sweet of you," she said. "I can tell that you are very helpful."

"What about you," asked Hiro with the intent of changing the subject.

"I don't have class until this afternoon. I like my mornings and I decided to get a little shopping," said Hima.

"Okay. Nothing wrong with that," said Hiro. The pair sort of chuckled.

"Listen, Hiro. Are you excited about tomorrow?" Hima's eyes widened in excitement. Her face turned red like a tomato. It made him blushed and sort of grip his bag harder.

"I am. I am looking forward to eating and getting to know you as well," said Hiro.

"Great! Trust me. You will like the joint. The cook there is amazing," said Hima.

"Can't wait," said Hiro.

"Hiro, can I ask you a question," asked Hima.

"Sure," said Hiro.

"You weren't freaked out about the text I sent you, right?"

"No, I wasn't. In fact, I was flattered."

"Okay. Just making sure."

"Why is that? May I ask?"

"It is not everyday that I ask someone out. Let alone a teenager out."

"Don't worry about it. I am in college. So, it shouldn't be a big deal."

"You are right. It shouldn't bother me. I just don't want people to think I am a pedophile."

"Don't worry about it too much. Think as if I am a freshman in high school and you are a senior. If they can date, why not us?"

Hiro couldn't believe what he had just said. That last comment showed excitement on Hima's face.

"You're right. Thanks, Hiro," said Hima.

After they had small-talked, Hiro and Hima walked out of the pharmacy and into the parking lot. Hiro followed Hima to her car.

"Thanks for walking with me to the car," said Hima.

"No problem," said Hiro.

"Thanks for putting my stuff as well," said Hima.

"You're welcome. What can I say? I am a gentleman," said Hiro.

"You sure are," smiled Hima.

Hiro relaxed a little as he was grateful that Hima did not see him buying condoms. As a matter of fact, he didn't think about what if he has an encounter with Hima. Hima might be trusting, but he doubted she would do something like that. She may present some naivete but may have some reservations about sex. He chuckled at the thought of her repulsion.

"Look, Hima. I am about to be late for school. But it was good seeing you. I will see you tomorrow," said Hiro.

"You know it. Six o'clock," said Hima.

"Six o'clock," replied Hiro.

Just as Hiro was getting ready to leave, she caught his attention once more. "Hiro," said Hima. "Yes," replied Hiro. Suddenly, Hima approached him and cornered him in front of her car. They were barely distanced with each other. Her eyes went from cheerful to seductive. The looks of an innocent girl fade away as a new facade enter Hima.

"The kind of condom I prefer for you to choose is the one for _my_ pleasure," she said.

"Yes ma'am," surprised Hiro.

"See you tomorrow, Hiro," she said. She stroke her palm across his chin before getting inside of her car.

Hiro watched in awe as he realized that he had another night ahead of him. He went back inside of the pharmacy in search for another condom of her caliber.


	5. Whiskey on Saltwater (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro gets into some hot water with Aunt Cass. Can Hiro find a way to avoid punishment? Find out in this latest chapter of The Anthology of These Grey Skies!

That night, Hiro slowly crept into his house through the side door from the restaurant. He had only used that door for emergencies; or unless the Lucky Cat Cafe had their weekly deliveries. Aside from that, he knew he had to be quick and haste. It was only a few seconds before the alarm would activate. Without a second thought, he hoisted through the kitchen before making his direction to the security pad. The four numbers were the last two digits of the years of he and his brother's birth. With a second to spare, he made it.

He sighed relief as he sat his back against the wall onto the cold floor. Darkness enveloped the entire room. If he did not know where he was, then he would describe it as an abyss to nowhere. This was one of many nights that he had come home late. Time after time, his brother had convinced their worrisome, yet suspicious aunt of his whereabouts. The locations of being in study hall, tutoring a failing student or helping a professor were becoming dry. It would only be a matter of time before her finding out. He rubbed the back of his neck; still sore from the hickie received from Diana. A parting gift, he thought and chuckled to himself. He looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. He had a few hours before waking up for class. He also had to make time for the restaurant and then finally his date with Hima.

Speaking of Hima, he thought. He reached for his satchel and grabbed a bag to uncover the awaiting gift for her on his arrival. He could not forget the entrapment of their encounter in the parking lot. She parted his legs from each other, giving her room to rest her leg easily against his crotch. The smell of her perfume covered the exposed Hima. Her smile as she looked hungry, yet starve from tasting prime meat, he thought. How could this Hima that he saw from the parking lot be so different from the shy girl he saw at the university?

_She is a grown woman talking to a kid. Don't be surprised if she has the hots for you._

Diana's thought was clear as day. She proved him right about Hima wanting to have an encounter with him. What could she be like, he wondered as the thought was sinking to his head? _Would she like it rough? Would she like it soft? What kind of positions would she like? Is she a moaner or a squirter? Are there certain areas that she may like over Diana?_ Hiro shook his head as he was thinking about sex. Although he was getting used to Diana, but he was unsure with Hima.

He walked out of the kitchen and entered the stairs leading to his room. Knowing that Aunt Cass was a light sleeper, he took off his shoes from causing a disturbance. With his shoes in one hand and the satchel wrapped tightly around his shoulder, he made his way to the stairs. As he made it to the hallway, he looked around to see if the coast was clear. Tadashi's room was the farthest from the hallway. He was a light peeking from the bottom of the door. He was still awake, he thought. However, he also thought that he could be asleep. Tadashi was the kind of person who stayed up late until falling asleep. A hard worker, he balanced his hustles and his studies. He always told his brother, 'Make way for both because you never know which one would falter. At least with an education, there is always a contingency.' Nefarious as they often were with their deeds, Tadashi always had wisdom. He smiled at that thought.

He saw his aunt's room closed. His aunt usually kept the door open on most nights. However, there are some nights they remained closed for a reason. One of which was when she was having a rough day, or she was engaging in her private session with herself. Lately, she had been engaging in her private sessions. Hiro felt bad for how difficult Aunt Cass must be feeling with being alone. Since she divorced her husband, finding a man has been difficult for her. She had been on a few dates, but most never passed the coffee date. Hiro could never get an explanation from her. She greeted him with a smile and told him that they were not important enough for her and their lives. He and Tadashi were a very important factor to Aunt Cass, he thought. She worked hard and been through a tremendous amount of hell for the sake of her nephews. Hiro experienced living in cars, staying in homeless shelters, staying with friends, and the like. They all can share the pain. Nevertheless, Hiro always told Aunt Cass, 'There is no rushing about finding that special someone. There is always tomorrow.' He gave her the same answer time after time. It always gave her comfort; especially before their hugs.

He pressed his ear to her door. It was silent. He sighed with relief knowing that she was just asleep. Despite the furious, intense session with her vagina and her toys, it brought Hiro sadness when she cried in the end. It did not make Hiro's climaxes any easier. In fact, it brought him shame.

He turned the knob as he came inside of his room. The humming of the air condition gave his room white noise. He placed the satchel next to the door and closed the door. He put his shoes beside the door as well. It was a usual pattern of Hiro to place his things beside the door if he was planning to use them again for the next day. Before he could turn around, his light from his lamp turned on. He froze in sight. His hands began to tremble. His eyes were closed. He became nervous. He already knew what was behind him.

"Hello Aunt Cass," he had said nervously. Still trembling, he slowly turned around to face his direction to the bed. In front of him was his Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass sat on his bed with the look of disapproval on her face. She was wearing her pink robe. Her legs were crossed and so were her arms. Hiro knew whenever she did that, she was in a serious mood. He learned to be careful with the use of words to say. She was like a mine. Step on her the wrong way, she will explode.

"What's the matter, Hiro?" She asked her nephew with such sternness. "You act like you had just seen a ghost."

Hiro wished it were a ghost. If so, at least there was a reason to be scared without the fear of facing punishment, he thought. "Oh no," he said. "Just surprised to see you in my room is all."

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, it is my house," she said with absoluteness. "Being an aunt means checking up on my precious nephews. At any time of the day _and_ any time of the _night_." Hiro felt the sting behind the word, night. Hiro began whispering a prayer in his head. He was not ready for what punishment his aunt had in store for him.

"The first couple of nights, Hiro, I understood," she said. "I mean, you are a genius, and you are very helpful. I know that you are useful." She added, "When the nights were becoming more frequent, I still played it Cool Hand Luke. I thought Hiro would not do a thing to let me worry at such a late night."

Aunt Cass stood up from his bed and walked into his direction. Her steps were hard like chalk on a chalkboard. It was heavy and made the floor sound very loud. "When a fourteen-year-old boy comes home at 2 in the morning, 3 in the morning, before sunrise, or not at all, then something is wrong."

Hiro did not like when she got angry. She hardly got angry, but when she did, they all felt her wrath. Hiro had his hands in his pockets. Aunt Cass took notice. "Hiro, don't underestimate me. I know that there is a girl in the picture."

"There is no girl at all," said Hiro. "I am just doing busy work." Each syllable, each time he spoke, the tone that came from his mouth sounded unconvincing. He rattled from his tongue. He knew that he was lying. However, he was afraid to tell his aunt about the late rendezvous he was having with Diana, a woman that was in her late teens.

"Hiro, darling," she said in a motherly tone, the kind of tone that transitioned into a degrading tone of a mother's wrath. "Are you sure that you want the last words you want to tell me to be a lie? Are you sure, Hiro Hamada?"

"No, ma'am." He said.

"I know you are lying. I can tell by your hands in your pockets, and you are not looking at me," she said. She was well at catching Hiro's idiosyncrasies.

"Now, let's try again, shall we?" She walked forward to Hiro and placed her palm on his chin. The first thing she did was look at his neck. He blushed as he saw the marks of Diana's honor on his neck. "Where were you tonight?"

"I was with a friend," said Hiro admittedly.

"Just a friend," she asked.

"Yeah. Just a friend."

"Tell me something, Hiro. Do I know this friend?"

"You don't."

"I don't? Is it a he or a she?"

"A she."

"Does she go to school with you?"

"In a way."

"In a way? Then this means that is a no."

"No, she does not go to my school."

"Where have you met?"

"I met her through a friend."

Hiro lied, but she must not know about _Bits_. That was a secret shared between him and Tadashi. Aunt Cass sort of knew about their involvement in the bookie business, but she did not know about the bot-fighting. The brothers tried their hardest to not let their aunt know about that. She was already a robot sympathizer and was against the mistreatment of robots. Hiro knew he was in hot water, but she must not know about _Bits_ , he thought.

"How old is this friend," she asked.

"She is nineteen," he said.

"Nineteen," she retorted. "What are you doing hanging out with girls that age?"

"Aunt Cass, this is college. You should not be surprised that I hang around people that age," he said.

"Are you being smart with me," she asked as Hiro noticed her hands were folding into a fist.

"No, ma'am. I was not being smart," he said with a hint of fear from his voice.

She grabbed his shirt collar and looked around for other stops. Her eyes widened in disbelief when seeing more of Diana's marks on his chest.

"Well, I can tell that you and your friend are becoming well-acquainted," she said with sarcasm. "What is this friend's name?"

"Look, I can explain about that marks," he exclaimed.

"I said. What is her name," she said. Her face was tightened and red. Her eyebrows narrowed. Hiro knew that his aunt was on edge.

"There...there was this accident at work. You see-" Hiro was cut off when he felt his collar being wrapped by her hand. She wrapped it tight and flung him towards her.

"What. Is. Her. Name," she screamed.

"Diana, Diana," he said. He closed his eyes. He feared that she might hit him. Aunt Cass did not enforce corporal punishment. She did not believe in giving children spankings. However, there have been moments when Hiro was greeted with a slap to the face. But those moments were very rare.

Aunt Cass let go of his collar and turned around from Hiro. She took a few breaths, trying to calm down. She turned around and faced her nephew. "How long have you known each other," she asked calmly.

"For a few weeks," said Hiro.

"For a few weeks," she said. Hiro was becoming aware of what direction his aunt was headed. She placed her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows furrowed. Then, she sort of smile. It bewildered and scared Hiro.

"So, you have a little friend that is fancying you," asked Aunt Cass. "She must have taken great care of you if you catch my drift."

"We are getting acquainted, that's all. I promise," said Hiro.

"First, I want to say how unbelievable that a genius like you can be such a dunce in getting caught in a lie," said Aunt Cass. "Second, I'd hope she realized that she is breaking the law in having sex with a teenager."

"Breaking the law," questioned Hiro. "She is nineteen."

"Exactly, my gullible Hiro," said Aunt Cass, "Nineteen. Years. Old." She turned and faced him. "How could you be so gullible? This girl is taking advantage of you."

"Aunt, please stop! You are angry and saying things that are not true," said Hiro.

"Hiro Hamada, you know damn well how much I worry about you," said Aunt Cass. "You may have got Tadashi in cohorts with you, but I knew from the get-go that you can't sneak from me."

Hiro said nothing.

"You are my nephew. I know everything about you. You may have others you can fool, but not me," said Aunt Cass.

 _Not everything, Aunt Cass. Not everything_. His mind was focusing on Aunt Cass's private encounters.

"So, you have two options," said Aunt Cass. "A: Keep seeing her and I will call the police. B: You stay away from her and let her know why."

"But Aunt Cass," cried Hiro.

"You have until the end of today," said Aunt Cass. "Either you solve it or I will. And trust me, I don't think you want your dear old aunt to solve it."

Hiro was silent.

"Do I make myself clear," asked Aunt Cass.

"Crystal," replied Hiro.

She walked passed him and walked toward the door. "By the way, you are grounded. Give me all of your electronics right now."

"Are you serious," protested Hiro.

"Talk smart with me again and you will know my name when I put my wrath upon you," she said.

Hiro sighed as he put gave her his cell phone and laptop.

"Hiro, let's not play games," said Aunt Cass.

He went into his drawer and gave her the emergency phone.

"That's not all," said Aunt Cass.

"Seriously," asked Hiro.

Aunt Cass was steadily approaching Hiro before he ran to his desk. He went behind the desk and handed her another cell phone. He gave it to her.

"Thank you, Hiro," said Aunt Cass. "Now get some sleep. Don't ever play with me like that again."

"Yes ma'am," responded Hiro.

She closed the door and Hiro sat there without his electronics. He was now stuck in a rock and a hard place. Many things went through his mind. He pondered on his relationship with Diana. Should he end it or exacerbate their beautiful sin? What was he going to do with Hima? Their date was the later that day. If it did not make matters worse with his aunt on seeing Diana. She would have more angry to discover that Hiro was talking with another older woman.

He sat on his bed to gather his thoughts. All of his reserves were confiscated. He needed to think about getting in communication with Hima about their date. Regardless of how he was feeling with Aunt Cass and Diana, he had to put that on hold for now. He was going on that date with Hima. But for now, he was going to think about it in the morning. He was already tired.

The next morning, Hiro got an early start and headed for school. However, before he could go, he had to alert his aunt of his whereabouts. She gave him a flip phone. Hiro cringed at the primitive device. "Call me when you have arrived at school and call me on your way back." She gave him a look that she was serious. "Understood, Aunt Cass." She gave him a motherly smile and kissed him on his forehead. "Have a good day at school. Learn something that you can give you a career instead of an HIV."

Hiro stopped but decided not to continue the conversation. He left the restaurant and got on his bike. As he ventured through his neighborhood, he focused on his night with Hima. Although he felt bad for not obeying his aunt, but he was a fourteen-year-old, hormone-driven teenager.

He stopped at a convenient store that was not too far from the university. He was grateful that there was a store that still had a pay phone. With a few quarters in his pocket, he had to make a couple of calls.

He first got on the phone to call Diana. Diana didn't answer. At that particular hour, he knew that either she was at work or with another "winner." He often got jealous at the thought of some other man on her. He shook the thoughts when realizing he was getting ready to have an encounter with Hima. How was he any different than her? _Birds of a feather flock together_ , he thought to himself. He left her message.

 _Hey, Di, it's Hiro. I am calling you from a payphone. Don't ask why. Listen, don't take this the wrong way. I have to lay low from you for a while. You have done nothing wrong. I got a little heat from the 'rent. She's thinking about pressing charges. I care about you too much to see you in jail. Stay away from me for awhile until everything calms down. I will call you whenever I have some leeway._ He hesitated. He really did not want to do this. _Di, Diana, thanks!_

He hung up the phone and hit his head on the phone. He coughed and then put in another quarter in the slot. He phoned for Hima.

After a couple of rings, the receiver answered.

"Hello," said Hima.

"Hey, Hima, this is Hiro," said Hiro.

"Oh, my dear Hiro. Happy to see you," said Hima. "Are you ready for tonight."

"Yeah, about that," said Hiro.

"Are you getting cold feet, Hiro," asked Hima.

"No, it's not," said Hiro. "It is just. It is just that I got in trouble with my aunt and I am grounded." _Way to go for telling a girl about punishment, you gullible genius_ , he thought to himself.

"Awe, that is too bad," said Hima. "I really want to see you."

"I do too," said Hiro. "I am trying to find a way to see you. I really want to see you." Hiro noticed how his voice was rising. So much so, he was developing an erection in his pants. He was interested with Hima.

"Okay, let's see," she said. After a few moments of her thinking out loud, she came up with a thought. "When is your next class?"

"Our Religion 202 class at 12 o'clock," said Hiro.

"Meet me outside of the admission office around that time," said Hima. "We can have lunch instead." Then she added, "Afterward, maybe some dessert."

Hiro was at fall mast. He had hoped that it won't be a repeat of Bits. He tried thinking of other thoughts to kill his erection.

"Are you still there, my Hiro," she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"I am," he gasped.

"So, meet me outside of the admission office at 12," said Hima. "Okay?"

"Sure," said Hiro. Out of nowhere, he began bowing. "Oh my God. Did my Japanese heritage kick in? I have never been to Japan." He said to himself.

"Alright, see you then," said Hima. "Talk to you later, Hiro."

Hiro hanged up the phone. He sat on the edge of the sidewalk. He saw the sky and it was very bright. After a moment, he saw his watch as he realized he was going to be late. He got on his bike and left for school.


	6. Whiskey on Saltwater (Part III) (Hiro X Hima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro goes on his date with the quirky Hima. Let's find out how their date goes on this chapter of the Anthology of These Grey Skies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my latest chapter on The Anthology of These Grey Skies. I hope that this chapter pleases you, readers. It felt kind of slept on, in my opinion. That is what happens when you get caught up in writer's block hell. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Look forward to more works soon.
> 
> Please subscribe, kudos, and/or bookmark. Also, check out my other works: These Grey Skies, Eighteen, and The Look of Silence. Take care and God bless!

When Hiro made it to their arranged meeting spot, Hima was already there. She was sitting on bench reading a book. Hiro could not read the title because it was in a different language. Unsure of what it was about, Hiro noticed how much Hima appeared interested by her body language. She had her legs crossed on the bench. Her beautiful green eyes were focused on the book. Her brown hair just waved with the wind. Anything else around her were outside of her bubble in the focus on reading. Hiro was not an avid reader. From time to time, he pick up a magazine like _Popular Mechanics_ or _GQ_ to catch up on the articles. Hiro preferred the world of television for his form of literature. Aside from watching his anime and cartoons, Hiro enjoyed watching robotics. Tadashi got him involved in that type of programming after his proposed Baymax project was in progress. He wanted his little brother to be educated as possible in the world of robotics.

_No brother of mine is going to be a novice in the field of robotics. I want you active as possible because we are going to be successful scientists one day._

The robots that were used in their battles did not belong to them. Many of them were loans from people who were unable to pay their debts or were good connects with Tadashi. On most battles won, their owners either covered their debts or received a portion of the brothers' prize.

Often, it came through Hiro's mind on the endgame of their operation. One day, he wants to retire from the business and attend SFIT. His brother was already in his junior year and was doing well with his crew in the laboratory. He wanted to be involved with them as well. He had an opportunity but turned it down. He regretted their initial offer, but he was thirteen. Amazing how one year came drive a person's mindset into another being, he thought to himself.

With his mind focusing on Hima, he took his time on studying her. She was an attractive woman. Her brown hair rolled around her neck and it stopped around her back. Her freckles complemented her fair skin. _I wonder if she ever tried to count her freckles_ , he laughed to himself. Her nose was pointy; sort of reminding him of the characters from one of the Dr. Seuss stories. It was not an insult, but a compliment of sorts, he thought. Her upper body was alluring. Her muscles were tight around her collar bone. He guessed that she was an active athlete. She might be the type to do daily cardio and yoga, he thought. Hiro now wanted to know more about her now than ever. Who was this mysterious Hima, he thought. Which one was the real Hima he met? Was it the one at school; or was it the one at the pharmacy? He would find out soon enough, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Hima noticed Hiro and flushed. She closed the book and greeted him with a smile. "Salutations, Hiro," she said. "I am very happy to see you. Glad that you can come and meet me here."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Hiro while scratching his head. "Hopefully, we won't be missing too much of class."

"Don't worry, Hiro," she said, still smiling. "I have a girlfriend that is covering for us. She is going to give us notes later."

A sigh of relief came from his mind. Although he did not need the class, he did not want to have a low grade on his elective. Plus, it will give an excuse to validate his present in the class for Aunt Cass. He can explain to her that he wasn't feeling well and that there was a girl who covered for him with notes. He laughed at the half-assed excuse, but what can he say. He might be a genius, but not a miracle worker.

"So, are you ready to take you to the joint," asked Hima. "This joint is amazing and I am honored to invite such a prestigious guest to come with me."

Hiro pondered on the formality of her speaking. She was speaking as if she came from an acting class or a British Literature class (which are courses offered at the university). He shrugged it as her excitement on their date. Was it a date, he thought to himself.

_The kind of condom I prefer for you to choose is the one for my pleasure._

Those words gave him a tingling feeling. It made him blushed, which was noticed by Hima.

"Is my Hiro nervous about our date," said Hima. She stuck out her hand and wrapped it around his fingers. "Relax, I am here. We are going to have a great time."

'Yep, it is a date,' he said to himself.

Hiro got into Hima's car. He was not surprised that she was driving a Volkswagon Golf. It was a few years old, but he could tell that she took care of it. The car ride on the way was quiet. Hiro sat and watched her drive with intent. She must be a focused driver, he thought as he saw her hands were both on the steering wheel. She must be also a careful drive as well, he laughed to himself.

Hiro enjoyed the silence while he cruised with her to their destination. Hiro got comfortable and enjoyed the soft seats. After a few moments, he was asleep.

"Hiro, wake up," said Hima as she was nudging him with her hand.

"Ahh, what happened," said Hiro was he was half-asleep.

"We are here, silly," said Hima. "C'mon. Let's go!"

Hiro stepped out of the car and opened the door for Hima. The pair walked out of the alley and into the main street where it led to the bakery. Situated between a bank and an insurance agency, the bakery looked very old-fashioned. Its logo and its font appeared old-fashioned. As they walked in, the smell was welcoming as the music that was playing inside. Hiro recognized the heavenly sounds of Nirvana throughout the bakery. A fair contrast, but Hiro did not mind.

They walked to the counter where they met a gentleman who appeared as the owner. He looked middle-aged and was tall. His salt-and-peppered hair was long and wrapped in a ponytail. He was wearing an apron that smelled of fresh strawberries. He had a toothy grin and appeared very friendly. If Hiro could describe him, the owner reminded him of a nursery rhyme intertwining with rock.

"Oh, hello children," said the owner. "Hima, it is good to see you again." He then looked at Hiro. "Who is this lovely young gentleman?"

"This is my good friend, Hiro," said Hima. "He and I go to school together. He is also my date."

"Oh," said the owner, "This is the fine gentleman that you are telling me about. He is a handsome boy and so young."

"Thanks," said Hiro, feeling flustered, but grateful for the compliment of his youthfulness.

The owner went around the counter and escorted them to a booth in the back of the store. He gave them a menu and then went to the jukebox. "Anything you fancy, young man," asked the owner.

"Do you have Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit,' asked Hiro.

"Say no more," said the owner. The owner placed in a quarter and suddenly the sounds of Kurt Cobain filled the bakery.

After a moment, he and Hima placed their order. The owner left to make their meals, leaving the pair to talk.

"Nirvana," said Hima, "Didn't know that kids like you were into grunge."

"I have always been a fan of grunge," said Hiro. "I am also a fan of college rock, alternative, and classic rock. With today's music, it is not the same. It is just noise."

"Noise, you say," said Hima. "So if you are into Nirvana, then you are aware of their past."

"Don't get me started, Hima," protested Hiro. "Pen Cap Chew, Bliss, Skid Row, Ted Ed Fred? Carry on?"

"Excuse me, my friend. I am also a fan of Janitor Joe and Hole myself. Thank you," said Hima.

"Hypnotic kind of love child, aren't you," asked Hiro.

Hiro noticed how relaxed he was becoming with Hima. Earlier, he was nervous with her and suddenly the sound of music removed any of his inhibitions. His aunt was right. _Music can be something that can break the ice. If it's something you can vibe to, then the rest will follow._

It was not long when their orders were ready. Hima ordered french toast sticks with pecan syrup. She had a glass of mimosa and a glass of lemon water. Hiro ordered buttered french toasts covered in pecan and hot maple syrup. He also had a glass of orange juice and a glass of water. He declined the mimosa from the owner earlier, opting for the freshly squeezed beverage.

Hiro took a bite from the french toast and suddenly became enamored with the dish. "Oh my God, this is good," said Hiro as he took another bite.

"Told you," said Hima. "The owner can make one of the best french toast in town. A secret recipe."

"I have always thought that my aunt was good, but eat your heart out, Aunt Cass," said Hiro as he went for another bite. It was not long when he finished the plate and asked the owner for a second plate.

When he got his second plate, Hima was washing her food down with a glass of mimosa.

"An aristocrat with your fancy mimosa," said Hiro waving his pinky finger in the air.

"I just like the taste. I am not really a drinker," said Hima.

"Neither am I. Don't care to drink," said Hiro.

"Even if you wanted to, you still underaged," said Hima.

"Hima, this is college. I can find ways, my darling," said Hiro.

Hiro noticed her blushing when he said the former words to her. She quietly sipped her water through the straw. Hiro went for another bite of his second plate.

"So, Hiro, how did you end up in college," asked Hima.

Hiro wasn't surprised by the trivial questions. It was not every day to have a teenager in college. It was also not every day to go on date with an adult."

"I can say I was kind of a child prodigy," said Hiro. "I went to elementary school like everybody else. However, I knew more than the typical kid. I have spent a couple of years in elementary school before I left when I was eight"

"You were in middle school when you were eight," asked Hima with her mouth agape.

"Yeah," said Hiro while he was playing with his food. "I did a few years here and there from different schools. We moved a lot from place to place. I left middle school when I was eleven. I began high school around that time, but I did three years."

"Whoa! Then 'kind of' a child prodigy has to be a lie," she said with interest. "You are a genius."

Hiro never boasted his intellect. He knew in his early childhood that he was different from the other children. Whereas children preferred playing with action figures and dolls and playing at recess, Hiro was gathering interest in the world of mechanics, thermodynamics, and other forms of science. Hiro gained a reputation for being a boy genius. It was a blessing. At the same time, it was also a curse.

"I never like that term," said Hiro. "Sometimes it feels like a curse."

"A curse? I would love to be in your shoes," said Hima while smiling.

"Trust me, you don't," said Hiro.

"You are just being humble," said Hima.

"If you say so," said Hiro. "What about you? What is your story?"

Hima sat back and gathered her thoughts. "I am twenty years old and I am a performing arts major." She touched the glass and rubbed around it. "I am originally from Portland. I moved down here after high school in hopes of getting involved in the arts."

"You want to be an actress," asked Hiro

"Yes! All of my life I always wanted to be an actress," confirmed Hima. "I chose San Fransokyo because a lot of your greatest began here."

"I have lived all of my life," said Hiro. "I never looked at any of the greatest because I am so used to be around it."

"Being here is amazing. There are so many opportunities," said Hima.

"True. Anyway, I think that it is awesome that you want to be an actress. You have the quirky personality for it," said Hiro with his thoughts on their greeting at the admissions office and her performance outside of the pharmacy.

"I appreciate it, Hiro. Coming from you, that means a lot," said Hima. "Like your love for old school grunge, I had a love for old school actresses. I would like to be like Judy Garland or Grace Kelly."

"From the Wizard of Oz fame or something like that," said Hiro. "Not really familiar with them."

He lied. Truthfully, Hiro enjoyed going to musicals. One of his favorites was the _Phantom of the Opera._ He kept it a secret, fearing of what dismay he would receive. A boy loving opera was a stereotype for being gay. Although he was not gay, he hated to keep it as a secret. No one knows of his secret hobby and that even included Aunt Cass and Tadashi.

"It will be amazing to be of their caliber, but I have to settle for these productions at the local community college," said Hima.

"Listen, don't sweat the small accomplishments," said Hiro. "Never judge own table when you are still working on your valleys."

"Trust me, I am not," said Hima while smiling. "Your greatest started out in the worse of places. But, you look back and appreciate it. In order to make it from the top, you have to come from the bottom."

"You hit the nail on the head," said Hiro as he was finishing his orange juice.

Hima and Hiro small talked about miscellaneous topics before the owner put the bill on the table. Hiro reached into his wallet to pay for the tab, but Hima notion him, not wanting to accept. "Put it on my account," said Hima. The owner nodded his head in agreement before Hima stepped out of the booth. "Ready to go," asked Hima. Before he could speak, she took him by the hand and left out of the restaurant.

For a moment, he thought he heard the owner mumbled, "Young love," before stepping out of the restaurant.

Hiro and Hima spent the greater portion of the afternoon cruising through the city. They relaxed at Pier 57. They gathered with a crowd of people who were celebrating the annual Afro-Asian festival at the Pier. Blacks and Asian alike were performing ceremonial dances and were having mini-parades. They enjoyed the great food, fun, and talking with others at the festival.

After leaving Pier 57, they went and stopped for ice cream at a parlor. Hiro went and got a mint chocolate chip ice cream. Hima got a double scoop vanilla. Afterward, they continued driving until they found a park where they could sit and finish their ice cream.

Hima put the car in park before partaking on her ice cream. "That was a clever idea to stop for ice cream, Hiro," she said. "That spot is one of my favorites," said Hiro. "My brother and I go hit it up from time to time." "I can tell that you are really close with your family," said Hima. "I admire that about you. Everything about you I admire. You are very sweet."

Hiro turned beet red and went back to his ice cream.

"You know something," said Hima. "In a way, you kind of remind me of a girl."

Startled and surprised, it nearly made him spat out his ice cream. "I can't imagine how I can be a girl."

"Don't get it twisted," said Hima after taking another bite. "I just meant that you are very adorable. You are very youthful. It is cute and it reminds me so much of being a girl. It is so kawaii."

"I am not adorable or cute," said Hiro with a hint of frustration. "I prefer the term to be more handsome."

Hima went quiet for a moment. It looked like to Hiro she was trying to come up with the right words without further irritating him.

"I am sorry," she said while shaking her head. "I didn't mean to offend you. It just. It just you are really cute to me. You just look very pretty."

"It is okay," said Hiro. "You are not the first person to say that about me."

Hima placed her hand on his shoulder. Hiro felt the hair on his neck standing upon her firm touch. "Take that as a compliment, Hiro. Not everyone finds masculine looking dudes attractive. Some girls like myself preferred pretty boys."

Hiro looked away. He was very surprised and did not know what to do. Her hand never left his shoulder. She slightly rubbed the shoulder while she was continuing to talk to him.

"When I first saw you in class, I became all flustered inside," she said. "I have seen you around a couple of times, but no one knew anything about you." She turned toward him and pressed a little forward. "I saw your beauty. I thought it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. You were like a bishounen in those shoujo mangas that I read. You remind me of them. I was very happy that you have noticed me."

"In fact, I have a confession, Hiro," she said. "I was very aware of you age. Everybody knows that you are the gifted young genius. It was scary. An adult falling for a kid?"

Hiro's heart skipped a beat. Did he just hear a confession, he thought to himself. "Falling for me," asked Hiro.

"Yeah," said Hima while smiling. She placed her hand on his hair and slid it across his face. "I think you are a beautiful boy. I think I know now why I have a hard time dating boys my age."

"How so," asked Hiro; although he already knew where it was going.

"Because they would not understand how to please a woman," said Hima. "They would not know how to desire me like a boy can. Young boys look at older women as goddesses. I want, no, deserve that kind of love." She nudged over her seat and came close to Hiro. "Sorry if I am moving too fast, but I won't do anything if you don't want to."

This was too fast, he thought. The inclination of her nature was damning, but it contrasted how he was feeling with his middle man. His erection was at full mast and was pounding against his pants.

"Hiro," she cooed. "What is your answer?" She swayed her hand around his hair. She blew from her lips and onto his hair. The sensation was too much for Hiro, but he was trying his hardest to keep his composure.

"Listen, Hima," said Hiro nervously. "I think you are cute. I think you are cool as well. It just that I don't want to move too fast."

She stopped. "I understand," she said. Hiro had hoped that he did not disappoint her. He added, "If you want, let's take it slow." Hiro pulled the seat back further down until it hit the backseat. He was in disbelief that he was allowing her to take full responsibility for what was to come.

Hiro held his ice cream in the air to keep it from falling. "You know what to do, right," asked Hiro.

Hima took another bite of her ice cream. Instead of eating it, she reached over to Hiro. Hiro opened his mouth and exchanged her ice cream with a kiss. Hiro tasted her ice cream as well as her tongue. Hima wrapped her lips tightly around his tongue, sucking any remnants he ever had. Hiro began feeling lightheaded by the sudden force. Hiro could tell that Hima had experience. Hima took another bite of her ice cream and went for his mouth again.

She lapped his mouth with the ice cream. She placed it inside of his mouth before getting it back. The combination of cold vanilla and hot kisses were making Hiro feel strange. Something that he did not experience with Diana. After having their second kiss, Hima went back to her seat. She finished the rest of her ice cream and remained quiet. In fact, she was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you alright," asked Hiro.

She nodded her head in agreement.

Feeling guilty, Hiro reached over to Hima and pecked her on the cheek. "Just letting know that you have done nothing wrong. If you want to keep going, then you have my blessing."

"You won't be mad?"

"Of course, not."

"You won't judge me?"

"No."

"I really like you."

"I know you do."

"Okay." She pushed Hiro back to the seat. Hiro lied motionless as she began nibbling on his neck. Hiro slightly moaned, already sore from the marks that Diana left on him. She then reaches for his shirt and took it off. Her eyes widened when she saw the hickies that were all over his body.

"Hima, I can explain," said Hiro.

Hima was silent. In fact, she was expressionless. She gently slid one finger across his chest, making him feel sensitive. By her touch, he was feeling aroused. She twirled in circles across his chest and then went for his nipples. She circled one of the nipples before tugging at it.

"Someone else _tried_ to claim you," she said, placing emphasis on tried.

"I am sorry," said Hiro.

"Shh!" She kneaded his nipple with much force that Hiro let out a small moan. Noticing it, Hima went back and began kissing on his neck. Hiro's feet jerked by the double attack she was pulling on him. While this was going on, Hiro was still holding his ice cream. By now, it was melting and began to overlap from the cone.

"Hima," said Hiro, "My ice cream. It is melting."

"Try your best to not spill it on anything," she said while continuing to kiss his neck. Hiro felt her tongue lapping his neck. She licked then nibbled. Or she tugged with her teeth. Her bites were a bit painful, but it also had a tinge of pleasure. By that time, she got on top of Hiro and proceeded to work her magic.

"Does it feel good," asked Hima while kissing his neck. Hiro felt her hot breath tickling him. "Yes," he answered. "Good, I am glad," she replied.

She stopped and decided to go down to his pants where his dick was throbbing, begging for someone to release it from its prison. She unzipped his pants and grabbed his dick. It was already sensitive to the touch. Hiro could tell he was close to climax.

"My, my, my beautiful boy is leaking," said Hima. She pressed the phallus with her fingers, causing Hiro to cringe. "You are close," she said. "I can tell how cloudy your precum is."

She opened her mouth and welcoming his throbbing member into her mouth. Hiro felt the intensity of heat coming from her mouth on his dick. She licked his dick from the shaft to the phallus.

Hiro felt weird. The ice cream had overlap from the cone and began dripping all over his arm. Some of the contents landed around his dick. Hima took some of the melted ice cream and stroked it with his dick.

"Hima, I am feeling funny," said Hiro, knowing that he was close to climaxing.

"Let it out for me, Hiro. Come, let me hear your girly cries," said Hima.

Hiro cried out and moaned as she continued to stroke his dick. "Oh my God, Hima. Oh my God, Hima," he said in Japanese.

"Yes, Hiro," she screamed. "Come for me. Come for me."

She wrapped her mouth inside of his dick before spurt his load inside of her. What was different from Diana, he thought as each time he spurted, she had the suction just right. He thrust his hips each time he spurted. He dropped the ice cream and it landed on his stomach.

Hiro did not want to look as he realized that he was being dominated, again, by an older woman inside of a vehicle in the middle of a public park in the afternoon. His mind was unraveling the revelation. As he tried to adjust, she was not finished. She continued to jerk him beyond climax.

"Hima, what are you doing," asked Hiro before being interrupted with her sudden kiss. She continued stroking him beyond the point it was pleasurable. She broke the kiss and used her free hand to spit out her saliva. She made a little puddle and then splash it all over his head. She then proceeded to do it again.

"I am making my claim on you, my Hiro," she said.

Hiro was moaning like a puppy. He wanted her to stop, but he couldn't say no. Despite the pain his dick was feeling, it was beginning to feel pleasurable.

"I can't come again like that," he said.

"No, no, my dear," she replied. "It is something else I wanted to show you."

She was stroking harder and his dick was still at full attention. Suddenly, he spurted clear liquid from his dick. It landed on the roof of the car.

"Did I just squirt," questioned Hiro.

"Yeah, you did. Just like the fairer sex," said Hima like she accomplished a task.

Hiro was feeling limp. He was starting to feel strange. He was feeling embarrassed.

"Shh! It's okay, Hiro," said Hima while she began cuddling him. "Sorry if I made it feel weird for you."

Hiro remained silent.

"You did great, Hiro. I had really enjoyed it. It is okay not to say anything. I understand," she said. "Somewhere in your heart, you enjoyed this. I hope we can do more of this soon."

She rested her body on his stomach. She started licking the remainder of the ice cream on his stomach. Hiro allowed her to ravel in their sticky mess before falling asleep.

When Hiro woke up, the car was back in motion. He was back in his clothes. He can still feel the sticky contents of their encounter, but he rather not think about it at that point in time. He and Hima returned to the community college as the sun was cresting for the day. He was grateful that his class finished around that time. Otherwise, he would have faced Aunt Cass's wrath. However, after the day he had, facing his aunt felt better than that strange encounter with Hima.

"Thanks for the day out, Hiro," said Hima.

"Yeah, don't mention it," said Hiro. _Please, don't definitely mention it_. He thought to himself.

"Can we see each other again," she said.

He closed his eyes. Despite the day he had. He had to admit, the odd encounter made him venture for more. "Yes."

Hima and Hiro shared a kiss before exiting the car. She blew him another kiss and drove away. As he walking back to the bike rack, he was still feeling sore.

As he approached the bike rack, he heard the sound of his cell phone. He picked it up and saw it was an unknown number. He answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, it's me," said the familiar voice. Hiro felt his breath become ragged when he knew it was Diana.

"Hey, Diana," he said. "How did you get this number?"

"Tadashi gave it to me," said Diana. "It was not easy to get it from him."

"Yeah, he can be difficult," said Hiro.

"Sorry about getting you in trouble," said Diana.

"Don't be! You are not at fault," said Hiro.

"It is my fault," said Diana. "Us fucking through the night and causing you to get in trouble with your aunt."

"Di, it is not a big deal," said Hiro.

"It is, Hiro. I don't want to do anything to hurt you," said Diana.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt you either," said Hiro. "I was telling you to lay low for awhile."

"Are you sure," asked Diana.

"I am positive. I don't want to end what we have," said Hiro. "I like you."

"I like you, too," said Diana.

It was silence for a few moments until Diana broke it. "So, how was your date with Hima?"

"Very interesting. In fact, she is more of a freak than you are," said Hiro while chuckling.

"So I guess I might have to do more once everything is cool with your aunt," asked Diana.

"I guess so," said Hiro.

"So, a second date with Hima," she asked.

"Yeah, I am going to give it another go. Explore my options like you told me to," said Hiro.

"Yeah, explore," she said very faintly. "Look, I was getting in touch with you to see if we are squared. That's all. Speak to you soon. Later, you cheeky brat."

"Later," said Hiro before hanging up.

Before he left, he called his Aunt Cass to let her know that he was leaving school and was on his way home. The only thing right now that Hiro had on his mind was to take a long, hot shower.


	7. Pieces of A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro gets a day off from his grounding and spends it with Diana. What events would unfold for the duo?

Hiro asked for his usual ginger ale. The bartender nodded as he went to make his drink. The sound of soft rock gently nestled onto the quiet bar. With the exception of the regulars, rather placing bets with bookies or watching the football game on television, the bar scene was quite dead. It was not surprising as Hiro came on a Sunday afternoon. His Aunt Cass was out of town on business and was not expected to be home until the end of the day. Matter of factly, he would not be surprised if she spends the night at a hotel until the following morning. It gave the still grounded Hiro some time to have a quick getaway until his aunt's return.

The bartender gave him his usual on ice. Hiro nodded at the bartender as he took his drink. The refreshing tinglings impacted his taste buds, quenching anything that needs to be sufficed. He wiped his ginger ale mustache with a napkin before placing the glass back on the table. He took a handful of peanuts and ate some before resuming his drink. The door opened from the bar, exposing any light into the dimly lit bar. Hiro laughed as the light exposed any truth of the corrugated hole-in-the-wall. He and the others felt like vampires, sensitive to its exposure.

As he took his third sip, he was surprised by a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulder. There was an exertion of force behind the contact. The arms wrapped around him like someone would do to a lover or better yet, a snake does when it wraps around its prey. He wasn't scared. In fact, he relaxed. Because those pair of arms belong to one person who he was happy to see.

"Glad to see you released from the cage, you cheeky brat." Diana made her appearance from behind and pecked him on the cheek before having a seat beside him. She was dressed in her usual attire for a groupie. She wore her yellow tank top, tight enough to see all parts of her curvy body and her breasts. She wore her checkered plaid skirt. Hiro jokingly on many occasions called it her Catholic schoolgirl look, much to the chagrin of Diana. If he remembered correctly, he thought that Diana told him she went to Catholic school. Yet again, like him, she went from school to school. Only difference: she was expelled from those schools for reasons she has yet told him.

Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail. There was always a hint of blonde from her "reddish-brown" hair. It was in different increments of streaks. They were not highlighted like GoGo's, but it suited her. Her stomach was his favorite of his. Its shade was lighter than the rest, given her stomach a creamy complexion. Whenever he and Diana have sex, he aimed for her stomach. He tend to kiss around her belly button. Sometimes, licking inside or tugging on her belly button chain. He could hint that she enjoyed it as she emitted moans whenever he was around that area. He quickly figured out that it was one of her erogenous zones. He took advantage when given permission to have the upper hand. Hiro loved her body. She was the perfect package in his eyes. Diana was in his strike zone when it came to his preferences: tanned-skin, green eyes, toned stomach, and something to prove.

"So, did the evil magician released the dragon from his prison," she said with a grin. She asked the bartender for a peach schnapps with a hint of mint. He nodded while making her drink.

"No, in fact, the evil magician had to go to a show," said Hiro while getting a handful of peanuts.

"You busted out," asked Diana as she leaned closer to him. "You bad boy. I think you deserve to be punished."

"Oh, you tease," said Hiro in a feminine tone.

Diana turned away. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at the table. "I have spoken with my dad for the first time today." She said it to him like it was a pressing issue, but a statement of fact. "He told me that I got a letter from my mom."

"Your mother," replied Hiro. "The one that lives in Japan and have not seen in awhile."

"That's the one," responded Diana. "Dear old mommy dearest." She had a sharp sarcastic tone. Diana never really talked about her mother without having a bit of animosity towards the absentee parent.

"I asked him to read it over the phone for me," said Diana. "He said it will be waiting on the doorstep of my house."

"After one of my sessions with another bot-fighter, the letter was waiting for me," she said. Hiro noticed how casual she was on her encounters with other men. He couldn't tell from the tone of her voice it was euphemism or a statement of fact.

"Did you read it," asked Hiro.

"She just wanted to check up on me." She displayed a half-crooked smile. "She talked about her life living in Fukuoka. She is married to another black man and they have two children together. She talked about my grandmother and her well-being." She added, "You know what. She even asked me to come and visit her."

"Well, should that be good news," asked Hiro. "You made contact with your dad and your mother wrote you letter. Why to feel so somber, may I ask?"

Diana brushed her hand across Hiro's cheek. "Poor cheeky brat. Young, naive, and fragile. Just the way I like them." She rubbed her finger on her eye before looking back at Hiro. "The last time I spoke with my dad was the day he kicked me out of the house. The final words I remembered him screaming were the damning words of a whore. He continued so much that he went hoarse."

Hiro remained quiet, keeping his eye on Diana. He could tell that Diana wanted to cry but kept her composure. "My father caught me with a boy in his bed. I was sixteen at the time. I didn't know any better. I'd shared a room with my brother and I wanted some space."

She grabbed a handful of peanuts and put in her mouth. She rested her chin on her hand as she chewed. Hiro noticed that she was fidgeting and trembling. "You don't have to explain to me about your history, Di," Hiro told Diana. She placed her finger on his lip. "That's the thing, Hiro. It's not that I want to explain. It's just that I _have_ to explain. Consider it as more of a confession."

"I am all ears," said Hiro.

"I have already told you that my father and me had a cut-and-dry relationship. But I have never explained why it was like that," she said. "My dad took it hard when my mom left. I mean they were still kids when I was born. My parents were young and stupid. Wanting the name of being grown without accepting the role and the responsibility behind it."

There was silence between the pair for a moment. A couple of bikers passed the duo. A smell of cigarettes and motor oil entered their nostrils. They were already used to the fragrance, which was another contribution to the bar's stale air.

"My mom was caught by my dad in bed with another man. My dad chased them out of the house with a shotgun. I was there when it happened. My mom told me that she was going to talk with my "uncle." I sat on the floor in the living room watching cartoons when it happened. When they did their "talking.""

"Di, I am sorry," said Hiro. What more can he say? This was not how he expected his afternoon to be.

"Out of the blue, my dad came home from work. He asked me where was mom. I just did what any other child would do. I pointed to the bedroom." She said display once again her half-crooked smile. "The door burst open. I heard screams. I heard arguing and finally the blast of his shotgun. I saw my mom and my "uncle" running out of the room naked. My father followed suit. I screamed and cried in terror when I saw him going for my mom."

"I screamed to not hurt mommy. He turned and told me to not feel sorry for the fucking whore," said Diana. "My dad was arrested and did a few months in jail. My grandfather took me in. I only saw my mother on two different occasions and then she left."

"Now I can tell you why he looks at me as a whore. Why we have a cut-and-dry relationship," she said. "I look like my mother. Her eyes, her smile, her dimples; everything of my mom. He can't even look at me in the face without mentioning something of my mom. And going back to my mom, I have not had any contact with the bitch until she sent me that letter."

Hiro wished that he couldn't pretend to know how she felt. His parents died when he was younger in a car accident. Granted, he had seen what his uncle did to his aunt. He and his family were prone to his abuse. Her stories were reopening wounds of his past.

"Since then, it has been hell between my father and me. We can never agree on anything, except for the fact we can't stand each other. I see it as a godsend that he threw me out of the house." She scoffed, "Good Riddance! I can do my own without any of those bastards in my life."

The bartender returned with Diana's drink. She was happy to have received an olive with her drink without even have to ask. Diana was the type that believes in implication. If there was something she wanted, she wanted it wholeheartedly. Regardless of the outcome, that person should assume that they know what Diana wanted. It was quite a character flaw, but who was he to judge.

Diana did not drink her beverage first. She swerved the toothpick around the glass. It went from one direction to the other. "You know, Hiro. I think of myself as this olive in this toothpick."

"What gave you that kind of revelation," asked Hiro.

"I place my hand on it and it goes wherever I tell it to go," she said while continuing to swerve it. "I can make it go left. I can make it go right. Around and around, side to side. It is my choice." She added, "In the end, when it is all said and done." She pulled the toothpick from the glass and ate the olive. "It is the end. It all goes away."

Hiro was quiet; perplexed on what kind of analogy was she conveying to him. He later learned that Diana was not as straightforward she lets on to be.

"We live, we die. That is our curse," she said. "Could never reach a standard any higher than a whore." She raised her glass in the air and made a toast. "If being a whore pays the bills, then let me kitty be tickled." She poured it quickly into her mouth. She asked the bartender for a glass of beer as a chaser. After getting her beer, she quickly swallowed in a couple of gulps before hitting hard on the table.

"There is a thousand of place I can be, but I rather be in here with you, Hiro. In the end, that is what really matters," she said. She took Hiro by the hand. "C'mon, there is something I want to do. But, it is going to require you to drive."

"Me," asked Hiro in a startling voice.

"Yeah, you," she replied. "I want to show you something, but I can't drive. I am already close on my third DUI."

"I don't have a license," said Hiro.

"No matter," she said. "Act like I am going to teach you how to drive. Now quit being a little cheeky bitch and let's go." Hiro followed Diana out of the bar and out into the parking lot. He was grateful it was a cloudy outside, or else the sun would have been hard to adjust from the darkness of the bar.

They went into the alleyway where she parked her blue Ford F-150. It was nicknamed Lucy Ford. The nickname was a pseudonym for her hellish lifestyle and her love of the indie hip hop group, Atmosphere. The many decades old vehicle was given as a gift from one of her suitors.

"Decided not to drive your Honda today," asked Hiro as he stepped into the driver's side of the vehicle. "Car is in the shop," she said simply as she was getting in on the passenger side.

He closed the door of the Ford. Diana gave him the keys. He stumbled as he put it into the ignition. "Driving a car is easy as one, two, three. Put the key in the ignition and start the car. Put your right foot on the brake before putting it into gear. Once you have that, the rest is simple."

"Okay, you are the expert," said Hiro. He followed the directions she gave. Once he had everything in place, he was ready and was on the road.

Although nervous, Hiro did well. He drove through the neighborhood; doing his hardest to avoid main streets or highways. Meanwhile, Diana was caught up in listening and reciting to one of Atmosphere's infamous tracks, "Modern Man's Hustle."

_It hurts to watch Lucy lose the dream_

_I've had the pleasure of seeing our hero kick and scream_

_And when she calms down I turn the sound down_

_And put my arms around the little lost and found_

_I'll tell her hush little lady don't say a word,_

_Or the rest of the village gonna know you're disturbed_

_And if you let them know that you're vulnerable_

_It ain't no stopping for how far they open you slow_

"What is up with you with this band," asked Hiro. The melodic sound was ringing in his head, with much of his chagrin.

"Slug describes my life," said Diana smiling and dancing. She was moving rhythmically to the music. She was moving with her hips. Hiro couldn't help but notice her stomach was exposed, leaving him breathless at one point. "God Loves Ugly, Lucy Ford, Overcast. I know how he feels. It is like he is reading my life."

"Music is my taste, but not as near as yours, I might say," said Hiro.

"The first time I have listened to this group when they came to town when I was in high school," she said. "After breaking up my boyfriend, one of these other guys I been fucking invited me to the show."

Hiro remained silent. He has a numb feeling every time she brought back any past boyfriends or hook-ups. He doesn't want to admit, but a tinge of jealousy was lurking in the mist.

"He fed my soul. He rinsed my aching heart. The way he sang his out on 'Fuck You Lucy,' it made me think of my life," she said. "Where was I headed? What did people think of me? Suddenly, it clicked."

She pulled another cigarette from her purse and began to smoke. Hiro rolled down the window to allow the smoke to escape.

"I stopped caring, Hiro," she said, "I stopped fucking caring. What my dad told me. What my teachers, counselors, therapists, anybody. I have decided to live my fucking life to the fullest."

She stuck her head out of the window and began screaming. "You hear that you fucking bastard and son of a bitch? I am a fucking whore, but a proud fucking whore!" She hooted and screamed. She laughed and giggled. She took another smoke as singing loudly to the music. She pulled out the envelope from her skirt pocket. "Oh yeah, to my mother." She began tearing the paper. She grunted loudly as she shred into minuscule pieces before tossing it outside of the window. "This is what I fucking think of having a relationship, you bitch!" She continued screaming for a moment before calming down.

Hiro did not know rather it was the alcohol or it was the moment of opportunity, he thought he had figured out Diana. But before he could elaborate further, he was interrupted with a sudden kiss from the manic Diana. The taste of cigarettes, mouthwash, and peach schnapps was the flavor of the day as her tongue enter his throat. It was sheer force that it made Hiro nearly lose the grip on the road. She enveloped her lips hard, sucking his lips. She concluded by biting him on the lower lip.

"I bet that Hima girl couldn't do you like that," she said seductively with a smile.

Hiro drove for about an hour. No longer were they in the hustle and bustles of city living in San Fransokyo. Eventually, they were leaving the quiet suburbs of the town. They were heading north and the highway eventually narrowed into a one-lane road. By now, he was surrounded by rows and rows of trees. They were beautiful. Evergreen, he thought. Hiro made trips north of San Fransokyo like Sacramento or on the border of Oregon. This was a new experience for him.

Diana remained quiet before she directed him to take the gravel road he had almost missed. He droved down the desolate road for a couple of minutes. When she saw the railroad tracks, she told Hiro to pulled over.

"So, here we are," she said simply. "Let's get out of the car."

"Okay," said Hiro.

They walked out of the car and stepped into the gravel ground. The sounds of rocks meshing with those shoes was the only source of a presence in the area.

"Come, let's go," she said.

"To where," asked Hiro.

"You are on a need-to-know basis, now shut it," she said.

"This treating like a child is starting to get on my damned nerves," he said to himself.

"What was that," asked Diana.

"Nothing," said Hiro when he heard her rebuttal. She took Hiro by the hand as they arrived at the woods.

They walked through the woods, leaping over the winding creeks and the slippery rocks. They dodged and zipped past rotting oak trees and under lowered and snapped branches. Everything blurred into dizzying blend of earthy colours. The earth was wet and moist under her bare pink skin. They jumped into a muddy brook, swollen by the recent rains, soaking up her dress. The woods began to widen and thin layers of fallen pine needles and sentinels disguised the perilous and rocky terrain. They ran besides the twisted creek which was mirrored the deep greens of the trees. They leaped over a fallen pine tree which had dammed the flow.

Diana stopped. She let go of his hand and circled around the area. She smiled as she opened her ears to the mouth of the treetops and listened to the trees, as they sang the songs of life.

"What is the surprise you wanted to show," asked Hiro.

"You're looking at," she said. She closed her eyes and took a couple of breaths. "This is where I go when I want to be alone." She found an empty log and went for a seat. She brushed the dead mushrooms and the old leaves before sitting. "This place is a home away from home. A place where I can get away and to hell with the city, with life, with completely everything."

"Hiro, I have climbed so many mountains. So much so that mountain tops can't see my views. This place gives me peace, solace. Something that no one could provide," said Diana.

"Really," replied Hiro. "Didn't think that you have those types of feelings." He slightly chuckled. "Imagined that your solace was getting lit at a concert or snorting spray cans behind a Kroger."

"Ha, ha! Quite a jokester," she said sarcastically as she hit him hard on his shoulder with her fist.

"Sorry, sorry," said Hiro. "But you have to admit. This is a different side of you."

"Even crazy bitches like me have a yin in this yang world," she said with a hint of seriousness from her voice. "At least I am very open about my life."

"It is not that I am not open. I don't know you to an extent to expose that side of me," said Hiro.

"But, I showed you mine," she said.

"I didn't ask for it," he responded. "Anything you gave me was freely given."

"Trying to imply something," she said with her tone turning into frustration.

Hiro was taken aback by this. He was not trying to get on anyone's bad side.

"Diana, that is not the case," said Hiro.

"Are you saying that I do this to every boy I meet," asked Diana.

"Now you are putting words in my mouth," said Hiro. "I have not said such a thing."

"The fuck do you think you are then? Think you are mightier than me," said Diana while she was raising her voice. She went and faced Hiro. "Just because I didn't grow up with the finer things doesn't make me any different than you."

"What are you talking about," asked Hiro.

"The stories about you and Tadashi. You came from a nice family. Your aunt owns a restaurant. And the fact that you hang with people like us are for kicks and giggles," she said.

"Take that back," said Hiro. "Take that back."

"Then, it must be true. Isn't it? Isn't it?" She turned around and began grunting loudly. "Unbelievable, I thought you were too good to be true. I thought you were different. You are no different than these other bastards."

"Diana, what is going on with you. This is going out of nowhere," said Hiro.

Hiro tried to grab Diana. "Let me go," screamed Diana. "Not until what is really going on," protested Hiro. " Let me go, you punk," she screamed. "No," he said. "Let me go," she said before slapping Hiro in the face. The slap was loud and powerful enough to cause Hiro to hit the ground.

He hit the ground and was lying on his back. He watched the sky become grayer and the wind was stirring. Suddenly, he saw Diana looking down at him.

"Hiro," she said. "Your nose!"

Hiro looked at his shirt and saw blood seeping on it. He then placed his hand on his nose. The slap made his face become numb that he did not realize that he was bleeding.

"Hiro, oh my God," she said with her tone of concern. "I am so sorry."

Hiro was quiet.

"I don't know what went of me," she questioned. "Let me help you."

Hiro shrugged Diana from him. He sat up and wipe the blood from his nose with his sleeve. He sat against the log and averted his eyes from Diana. "You don't know me. You don't know a damn thing about me."

"Hiro," she said.

"People always assumed the worst of me. I am a boy genius. I must be smart. I must have money. I must be rich. They judge me before they get to know me," he said.

"I never had money. My parents did. When they died, so did the money," said Hiro. "My brother and I moved with our aunt and our abusive uncle. We did not have money. All of it was spent on booze, drugs, and women from my uncle."

"After they divorced, we lived from shelter to shelter. If not, hotels and sometimes in our car," said Hiro. "People love to talk, but never come to the source."

He looked up to Diana with the eyes of disappointment. "Tadashi and I hustle because that is all we have. Always on our mind is our aunt. We want to do what we can to make her happy. Of course, she does not know. She thinks Tadashi earns cash by working at the youth center and my funds from tutoring others. Some of our hustles are legal, some are not." He stood up. "We did what we do to survive. Unlike you boasting yourself as the entitled fucking whore, I keep this shit to myself. Not everyone is an open book like you."

He walked a few feet and turned around. "Doubling back to you, I thought you were different as well. But now, I see a broken chick who wants to feel sorry for herself. She says these things so that she can feel better without having to change. You used your body per discretion to boost yourself. But instead, you lowered your self-esteem. Granted I got involved, but I don't know what to feel. At times, I don't know what kind of feelings I do have for you."

"Hiro," she tried to speak, but Hiro held his hand against her face.

"That night when we met, I was kind of feeling something," said Hiro. "Even when I did fuck around with Hima, you were still on my mind. The phone call I gave you, it hurt me. Because I don't know what kind of feelings I had for you. But I can't be caught up in this roller coaster. Especially after the outburst you gave me after one assumption."

"Hiro, I am sorry," said Diana,

"Yeah. Me too," said Hiro.

Hiro turned around and begin walking away from Diana. "You are sober enough to drive home alone. I call Tadashi for a ride."

Hiro left from Diana and began walking back from the woods. With each step he took, were the sounds of sniffles coming from here. The entire time on his way to the highway, the only time on his mind was Diana. He continued rubbing the redness from his face of his fierce slap. The hotness of his tears were streaming down from his face. He wiped the tears with his sleeve.

About an half hour later, he was working down the highway. The hazy sun was setting below the horizon. He kept looking at his cell phone to get a signal, but to no avail. He passed a sign a few minutes displaying that the nearest town was fifteen miles. Although exhausted, he continued to push through until he reached his destination.

As he walked, he saw a pair of flashing lights coming from behind him. He did not bother to turn around because he knew that it was Diana. The sound of F-150 slowly pulled alongside Hiro on the road.

"Get in the truck, Hiro," said Diana.

"I am fine, Di. Go home," said Hiro.

"Sorry, Hiro. I was under a lot of stress. I did not mean what I have said," said Diana. "Please get in the truck."

"Go home, Di. Please I just want to be alone," said Hiro.

Hiro heard Diana stopped the truck and got out of the car. She walked and went in front of Hiro. Hiro tried to walk past her, but she got in the way. Hiro did not try to fight her. He stood there.

"I was wrong," she said. "I am stupid for saying these things."

Hiro was quiet.

"It is just. It is just when I am around you, I feel different," said Diana. "It is very foreign to me and it is scary."

Hiro was still quiet.

"I don't look at you like a trophy like these others people. I see you as something else," said Diana. "And I got scared. You make me feel funny inside."

Hiro looked at Diana but remain quiet.

"That Hima girl got me jealous," she said. "I was jealous that someone had touched you. You are special. No one should touch you, but me. The others are just game, but Hiro, you are special to me."

"You have the right to not to talk to me or not want to see me again. But, at least get in the truck. I will take you home," she said pleadingly. "I don't want the blood to be on my hands. I don't want your aunt or Tadashi to be angry with me. I am sorry for being a sensitive, insecure, horrible, wretched bitch that I am. I am sorry." She got on her knees. "Please forgive me, Hiro. Please forgive me."

Hiro was quiet. He did not know what he really wanted to say. His mind was flooded like a swimming pool; unable to process anything at that particular moment. He rubbed his finger through her hair. She looked at him. Her eyes were like a puppy, begging for her mother to love her again. Hiro saw yet again the brokenness of Diana. Hiro got inside of Diana's truck and headed back into the city. The car ride back was quiet. Just the sound of the engine making any noise. They glanced at each other a few times, but neither would say a word.

Diana arrived at Hiro's house. It was a quarter before midnight. Hiro sighed with relief that Aunt Cass's car was not there. He was scot-free without having the risk of being grounded.

"Well, here we are," said Diana.

"Yeah," he said.

He put his hands on the handle as he was beginning to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "My name is Diana Natasha Inoue. I am nineteen years old. My favorite color is green like my eyes. My favorite movies are comedy and film noir. I hate spiders and I love anything that has Bruce Springsteen or Matthew McConaughey in it." She stuck her hand out.

Hiro smiled. "Nice to meet you, Diana. My name is Hiro Hamada. I am fourteen years old. I love reading comics and love listening to rock and grunge. My favorite color is black and blue. I love robotics. I am very close to my aunt and my brother. I love riding bikes. French toast and chicken wings are my favorite food and I have a secret hobby of going to the opera."

Diana smiled as they shook hands.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," said Diana.

"Likewise," said Hiro.

"Well, good night," said Diana.

"Good night," he replied.

Diana stretched their arms out as she embraced Hiro. When the hug was broken, Hiro came and kissed Diana on the lips. Diana closed her eyes as Hiro was being the dominant one as he stuck his tongue inside of her. They kissed for awhile until they both stopped.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night, you cheeky brat," she said. "I meant Hiro."

"Cheeky brat is fine, Di," said Hiro with a grin. "Better yet, college boy."

He stepped out of the car and waved her goodbye before she drove away. Hiro sighed loudly while getting his keys to step inside.

* * *

_I remember these woods now. This was when Diana took me to her secret spot. This was where we had our first argument with each other. It was one of the things that slip away from memory._

"Where are you, my little fishy. I've missed your dearly. I want to shower you with lots and lots and lots of love. Oh, I can't wait. I've prayed for this day when we can be together again. I look forward to finding you, my little fishy."

He found a ravine where he could hide for a moment. He was breathing heavily. Then, he heard a sound of dirt hitting him. He covered his breath. He knew that GoGo was above him.

"Hiro, I've come to play," she said again in that sing-song.

Hiro held his breath as long as he could before she went away. Once he had the chance, he ran. He made some ground through the forest. It wasn't until he fell in a ditch. He hit the ground head first and felt a great sensation of pain coming from his leg. He tried to move it, but the pain made him screamed. He was injured and he knew that it was broken. He was immobile. Matters got worse he heard the voice getting closer.

"I've found you, my little fishy," said GoGo as she managed to find Hiro in the ditch. She patiently walked down the ditch until she was in front of Hiro. "Good thing we have plenty of time to catch up again, my pet," said GoGo as she popped her gum.

Hiro was taken aback as he tried to move, but he couldn't. His immobility only excited her. She squatted next to him as she popped her gum. Hiro knew it was over. Once again, he was in the wrath of GoGo.

"I'm really glad no one is around for me to see this, then it would have been naughty, my little fishy," said GoGo as she put a bullet into the chamber of the gun.

She stood up and faced Hiro with the gun in her hand.

"GoGo, please, don't do this," protested Hiro.

"Nope," uttered GoGo.

She pulled the trigger and aimed at Hiro. This time, she made sure she didn't miss. The sound of the gunshot made its triumphant sound before disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latter part of the chapter was a brief excerpt from one of the chapters in These Grey Skies. If you have not read the story, please do. It will give you better insight. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to bookmark, kudos, and/or comment. Thanks again and God bless!


	8. West Savannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This is short, but a comedic chapter. Just a brief moment in the life of Tadashi and Hiro. Enjoy the latest chapter of The Anthology of These Grey Skies. More chapters coming soon! Stay tuned and God bless.
> 
> Note: The title of the chapter is based off the song of Isaiah Rashad's "West Savannah."

* * *

Hiro knocked on the door of his brother's apartment. He waited patiently as he awaited his brother. Known for his habit of being a slow mover, Hiro knew that it would take awhile. There could be an emergency and Tadashi would still be slow on his feet. He did not mean anything by it, but that was the mind of Tadashi Hamada. The turning of the knob alerted Hiro's attention and came the warming smile of his big brother.

"Hey, bro! Long time no see," said Tadashi while he was smiling. "Long time no see either, big bro," replied Hiro. The brothers hugged each other before Tadashi welcomed him inside of his apartment. A few months ago, Tadashi finally moved out of his aunt's house. His balancing of living in two homes was becoming an inconvenience for him and for Aunt Cass. Lately, he and GoGo have been becoming more than friends. Although Aunt Cass was happy of their relationship, she was not pleased of confirming it in his bedroom at the ungodly hours of the night. After reasoning with himself, Tadashi decided to permanently stay at his other apartment.

Tadashi closed the door behind Hiro. Hiro walked inside and dropped his satchel at the foot of the pathway. The apartments where Tadashi lived had a traditional entranceway similar to the Japanese. Unknown if the architect was of Japanese descent, Tadashi was unfazed, stating that it was the same reminder of their Japanese heritage. Hiro, jokingly, took off his shoes as he walked into the living room.

The living room was basic. It had the standard leather love seat and the standard couch. All of it was secondhand and was a gift from his friends, Wasabi and Fred. However, his entertainment center was a contradiction of his thriftiness. He had the latest and widest flatscreen television. He had all of the latest consoles and all of the latest games that came with it. In the opposite area of the living room was his special area where he kept his blueprints and a small whiteboard. Surrounding it was his desk and his computer with three different screens. However, it was not his main office. His main office was located at the laboratory of SFIT. Not too long ago, Tadashi was awarded a stipend and given an opportunity to serve on the board of technology at the university. With his grades and expertise, it allowed him to have his own office as well as student assistants, which allowed him to gain his friends to join him. It was the opportunity that Tadashi had mentioned to Hiro over a year ago while having their brotherly talk in the car. Now it was coming to fruition. It made Hiro proud that Tadashi was a man of his word for making his dreams come to life. He wishes, rather desires the same thing. However, his brother always gave him the same advice. "One stepping stone at a time."

"What brings you here, Hiro," asked Tadashi while walking into the kitchen. Hiro can hear the sound of the refrigerator opening and then closing. "I haven't seen you in awhile and I thought it would be cool if we have some quality time," said Hiro. "No problem, Hiro. I am actually glad you came," said Tadashi. Tadashi coughed slightly. He gave his brother a can of soda. He had a can of beer. "I have been meaning to get in touch with you, but you know, life." "I am not that worried about it. It is just I am glad that we can enjoy the moment," said Hiro. "Here, here," said Tadashi as he toasted his drink with Hiro.

Hiro and Tadashi sat on the couch. Tadashi put his feet on the table with his legs crossed. He pulled out a magazine from the tea cozy of his couch and tossed it in front of Hiro's lap. Hiro saw the familiar cover of Popular Mechanics. "What's the deal," asked Hiro in curiosity. "Check the article out in the New Tech section, bro," said Tadashi. Tadashi raised his eyebrows. He was grinning. The anticipation was getting to Tadashi because Hiro could tell how much he was fidgeting. Hiro turned to the page where Tadashi was telling him. The page was dog-eared and in the page featured an article and a cover of Tadashi and his crew at the laboratory. "Good kid, mad mechanics." Hiro read aloud. "Young kid from SFIT acquires new plans for the future of modern technology." He flipped through the page. It showcased designs on his brother's latest project of Baymax. It featured Tadashi's background of the project as well as small information on his upbringing. It even featured small tidbits of information featuring his crew. Hiro sort of blushed when he saw the pretty faces of Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago.

Hiro placed his hand on the image of GoGo and traced around her face and the purple streaks of her hair. "GoGo is really pretty," said Hiro aloud.

"Really, bro," said Tadashi with a surprised look. "I am featured in the nation's popular magazine and this kid is drooling and getting horny over my girl." He patted Hiro on his back, surprising Hiro. "What, no," said Hiro blushing and averting his eyes from Tadashi. "It was not like that." "Little Pinocchio's nose growing," said Tadashi as he placed his finger on his brother's nose. "Can't imagine what Pinocchio is storing downstairs." He sniggered.

"Cut it out, Tadashi," said Hiro while blushing. "You know I don't like GoGo like that. Plus, she is a bit odd for me."

"Says the person who is sleeping with both Diana and the crazy chick, Hima," retorted Tadashi. "Speaking of which." He went forward to Hiro and sniffed around him. He came back to his side of the couch. "You just came back from Hima's, haven't you?"

Hiro's face was red. He cringed and his shoulders became stiff. "How can you tell," he asked.

"One thing about Hima. She is cute, attractive, sexy as hell, but very one track in the sense of her fragrance," said Tadashi. Hiro chuckled at the comment, knowing that his brother was telling the truth about her.

"Seriously, bro," said Tadashi while he was getting serious. "This article is going to give me mad buzz. I need this kind of recognition. To put me, to put us on the map." He scratched his chin and took the magazine showing the image of the blueprints. "This project is going to help us become successful in robotics. We can cut our ties to hustling for good, Hiro. You, me, Aunt Cass, and now GoGo added into the mix, we are going to make it." He screeched. "Oh man, I know mom and dad are looking down in heaven and saying how proud they are of us."

"Sure," said Hiro.

Hiro tried his hardest to not think about his parents. It has been many years since their unfortunate accident, and it bought a toll to the family. Their car crash triggered a chain of events that led to bigger wrecks of itself. He often thought of what if his parents had never died in the crash, would they be where they are today? Hiro thought about many times. The more he thought about it, the more anguish he felt. Just like the painful memories of his aunt's sufferings from his uncle, he blanketed it and put it away where no one, even himself, could find it.

Some time later, he and Tadashi were relaxing on the couch watching anime. He remembered how often Tadashi laughed at the cliches of the Japanese and the stereotypes of their culture. Although Japanese by ancestry, he never identified as being Japanese. His entire life, he had always felt American. He was born in America to a father who was a first generation immigrant, or an issei, and his mother was a second generation immigrant or a nisei. His friends were all of different creed and nationality. The music he listened to was rock and grunge. He enjoyed eating fried chicken wings and french toast. The only thing that confirmed his ancestry was that he spoke Japanese. Growing up, he spoke Japanese with his parents. After their death, he spoke it with Aunt Cass and his uncle. Aunt Cass's Japanese was not the best, but passable. However, he enjoyed that she showed effort. Sometimes, he felt a void inside. As if he was feeling guilty for avoiding his heritage. He thought about the scenarios of if he lived in Japan, would he managed with his counterparts. Very doubtful, he thought to himself.

"Tell me something, Hiro," said Tadashi, which made Hiro return to his thoughts. "Do you ever get tired of the typical cliches of these animes?"

"I do," confirmed Hiro. "Nothing but remakes of the same thing, over and over again. It can be very asinine if you ask me."

"Exactly," said Tadashi. "One of the biggest things that bug me with anime is with the obsession of France."

"Thank you," said Hiro loudly. "I do not get Japan's obsession with France."

"I am not going to show any hatred towards my people and the French," said Tadashi, "But it gets very old. Here is an example. Whenever there is a transfer student, they always come from France. Or if there is a foreign exchange student, they come from France."

"I think it is the like of the Eiffel and the anglophilic tendencies that they get, I guess," said Hiro.

"Whatever it is, I wish they can throw some variety," said Hiro. "I would love to see the main character in an anime or a manga that is black, Hispanic, or another spectrum of Asian."

"Even so, Hiro. Most of the times, they look like offensive caricatures," said Tadashi. "Or the main character is mixed with Eurasian."

"I don't know, but how could you change that," asked Hiro. "To convince millions of people to throw more culture into it."

"I am not sure, Hiro, but one day," said Tadashi. "I mean, hell, I want to see some diversity for once. It is worst than the Abercrombie and Fitch catalog."

"Or those beauty pageants," said Hiro.

Both were laughing with each other while continuing to watch anime. Suddenly, the sound of the knob turning from the front door alerted the brothers. They turned around and saw the mysterious GoGo Tomago making her appearance into the living room.

"Evening, babe," said GoGo while she was looking at Tadashi. She turned to Hiro, "Glad to see you, little brother." She smiled while Hiro began blushing.

"So, gentleman," she said as walked up behind them on the couch. She kissed Tadashi on the lips and then kissed Hiro on the cheek. "Did I caught myself in the midst of a bro's conversation."

"You did not miss nothing, babe," said Tadashi.

How cliche to call each babe, Hiro thought to himself. However, it was cute to see on how much Tadashi was putting up a front to GoGo. On numerous occasions, Tadashi told him that he got scared whenever he became intimate with GoGo. Hiro was not surprised. Tadashi was a virgin before getting with GoGo. Hiro often brag to Tadashi on how he, the younger brother, lost his virginity before he did.

"We were talking about anime and Japan and France," said Hiro as he put the show on mute.

"Oh my God, don't get me started," said GoGo laughing. She jumped onto the couch and sat in the middle of the two. "I grew up most of my life out there," she said while taking a sip from Tadashi's beer. "The confessions, the bullying, the train groping. All of it is true, unfortunately."

"Hey, no one is perfect," said Hiro. "Subvert the cliches is what I can say."

"I agree," said Tadashi. "Subvert the cliches!"

"Subvert the cliches," screamed GoGo.

"Subvert the cliches." The trio said it in unison over and over before laughing with themselves.

After some time, Hiro ate takeout with GoGo and Tadashi. They talked about the topics of their Baymax project, life, music, plans, and the like. Some time later, Hiro looked at his cell phone and realized that it was getting late.

"Hey, bro, as much I want to spend time with you, I have to get home," said Hiro. "If I miss curfew again, Aunt Cass is going to hand me my ass."

"Alright, that is no problem. I can take you home," said Tadashi.

"No worries," said Hiro. "It is not that bad and it is well-lit."

"Don't need the blood on my hands," said Tadashi. "C'mon, I will take you home."

"Ok, dad," said Hiro sarcastically.

"It was good seeing you, Hiro," said GoGo. She came and pecked him on the cheek again before he stepped out of the door with Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your undying support of my works. One day, I want to see my works in the prestige of Haruki Murakami or John Grisham. Thanks and God bless!


	9. Kuroneko (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up from Chapter 1. Hiro thought that this day of torment was over. However, it is only the beginning of GoGo's torment.

Hiro sat quietly on the couch in GoGo's office at the laboratory. What used to be a domicile of his former brother became his successor, which is his former sister-in-law, rapist, and now mistress. Hiro watched the clock on the wall with its hour hand slowly approaching five. His hands were resting on his lap, trembling in fear. The lump in his throat felt suffocating to him as if he was trying to vomit. As close it was approaching five o'clock, his whole body began to tremble. He grasped both of his hands on his arms to calm down, but it was to no avail.

He looked around his surroundings. No longer could he look at this place as the place of solace. In its former glory, he loved lounging around with his brother. This was the place where Tadashi was finally establishing their opportunities on their success. Now, those days were gone. This office was the formidable cesspit of hopelessness, depravity, and debauchery. In other words, the room where his rape took place. At any moment, trouble would walk herself inside of that door.

That very day of their first encounter, while leaving Hiro alone after departing her office, she left him a present at his station. When returning to the station to gather his belongings, he quickly saw the present on his desk. It was small gift box wrapped with a blue bow. His heart sank as he realized that she would use his and his brother's favorite color to torment him. Next to the card, it was a small blue envelope that simply said _Open Me First_.

With his colleagues still around, including GoGo, he decided to wait until he had returned home to open his gift. When turning and locking eyes with GoGo, she gave him a nod, citing that what his initial thought was the best decision that he was making. She also gave a mischievous grin that was troubling Hiro. With his colleagues' sights away from GoGo, she licked her lips and blew a kiss to him. It was poorly received. Beginning to feel ill, he grabbed his things and hurried out of the laboratory. As he left, he heard a gentle whisper making its wave towards his ears.

_Until we meet again, my little fishy._

He did not want to ride his bike home. He did not want to fill the motions of his body swaying from where GoGo touched. He reached for his cell phone and called for a taxi.

The ride home was silent. He gently rested his head on the window. The coldness of the window soothed him. He was violated. He felt soiled. He can still feel the stickiness of his contents and her contents around him. Although she was not there, he can still feel her touch. Her smooth palms forcefully taking advantage of him. Because she had drugged, he could not do anything, but to submit to her being. A tear escaped from his eye. He felt that tear leave his eye before settling on his chin. He clutched to his jacket and wanting nothing more than a shower. He had heard stories of women feeling the same effects after a rape. He never thought he would be able to empathize with them. He looked at GoGo's gift nestled next to him. He averted his eyes. He did not want to give it any more thoughts.

He had arrived at his destination. He silently thanked the taxi driver and gave him his fare. He left the car and entered the restaurant. Fortunately, no one was home, he had sighed. Aunt Cass was at a meeting to deal with her stress eating. He did not expect her home for a couple of more hours. Barely holding on to himself, he went upstairs towards his bedroom.

He went inside of his room and closed the door, locking it. He did not want his aunt or Baymax catching him on whatever act GoGo had planned for the unfortunate Hiro. He sighed as he opened the blue envelope. Inside was a letter. It smelled of honeydew. The invigorating scent loomed around his nose, giving him a brief sense of comfort. However, it was short-lived after skimming through the note that GoGo left for him.

**_Dearest Hiro,_ **

**_Congratulations! You have made the right decision on waiting to return home to open this letter. If you would have open this in front of our friends, then there was going to be trouble. Less for me and more for you. However, since you have done the right thing, we won't have to have this kind of discussion._ **

**_Inside of this box is something that I want you to wear when we have our next encounter. I had meant what I had said on what I am going to do to you. You see, my little fishy, I fancy you. I have fancied you for a long time. My heart can't wait any longer and now it is time to claim my prize._ **

**_From this moment on, you are mine._ **

**_There is no discussion on this. You are mine, my little fishy. You belong to me. When you come in contact with me at our next encounter, you will politely and formally call me by your mistress._ **

**_If you don't oblige to this agreement, then consequences will follow. What are the consequences, you ask? I don't know. I am not a psychic. Yet again, is that a route you sure you want to follow? Knowing your predictable, but adorably dorky nature, you will obey._ **

**_Tomorrow is a school holiday, so there won't be many of us roaming around the lab. Meet me at my office promptly at five o'clock in the evening. When I arrive, I expect you to wear what I have given you inside of the box. If not, that is okay. Because the route I will take you will employ you to reconsider your options._ **

**_Hiro, please be there when I arrive. If you don't, I will come and find you. Don't make me look for you._ **

**_Sincerely Yours,_ **

**_GoGo._ **

**_P.S. After reading this letter, discard this somewhere that nobody can find it._ **

Hiro swallowed nothing. Following her directions, he tore the paper into tiny pieces and threw it into the trash can. Returning to his bed, he went to open his gift. After unwrapping the blue bow, he had open the box. Once he saw her surprise, he caught his mouth and ran into the bathroom. He went into the toilet and began retching. It lasted for a few minutes. After it was done, he sat on the floor next to the toilet.

Nauseated, dazed, disoriented, and confused, Hiro tried to map out his options. Was he seriously going to obey GoGo's directions? This should have been the opportunity to reach out to the police. He stood up and went back into his bedroom. He was going for the phone and then, he had heard a notification of a text message.

He saw the text message and it was from GoGo. His fingers were twitching at the sight of her name on the message. He clicked on her message.

**_My little fishy. If you are smart, do not report this to the police. You will only make things worse for me for the things I WILL do to you._ **

_GoGo_

A moment later, he received another text message from her. It had a picture attached to the link. When he clicked on the picture, he nearly dropped his phone. The image displayed an image of him with his hands wrapped around her neck during intercourse. Her face showed agony, gripping the hands of her captor, which was him. No matter how he looked at, it appeared that he was in the wrong.

Another message from her.

**_Who do you think they are going to believe. Me or you?_ **

He further scrolled down the text.

**_I think you get the idea. See you tomorrow, my little fishy. By the way, how do you like my little gift? I had it specialized for you._ **

**_XOXO,_ **

**_GoGo_ **

He shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed his stomach and kneeled on the floor. He felt himself spiraling into a realm that did not want to enter. GoGo, strategically, planned his fate like it was a game.

"Game, set, match," Hiro said aloud.

He let out a huge sigh as he reached into the box of GoGo's gifts. He carefully looked at the items in question. He nicknamed them the devil's trio. The first item was a black cat-eared headband. The inside of its ears was pasty white. The texture of the headband felt like actual fur from a cat. The next item was a cat's tail. It extended long as a belt. What made him cringed was the insertion of its tail was to be put inside of his butt. And finally, the final item that was the insult to his injury. A diamond studded collar and leash with a silver bell and a tag labeled, Hiro, on it.

At the bottom of the gift box was another note. He picked it up and read it.

**_Can't wait until you purr for your meowstress._ **

It was more than Hiro can bear. He threw all of the items on the ground and buried himself on his blanket. He screamed loudly into the pillow. He started kicking and yelling profanity. After that moment, he looked to the ceiling.

_What did I do to warrant this? Why did she pick me? What can I do? I can't go to the police. Should I tell someone?_

He lied in bed trying to come up with different scenarios on what should he do. He continued until he fell asleep on the bed.

Hiro looked up at the clock and the hour hand landed on the fifth hour. It sounded like a gunshot when the clock struck five. A few seconds later, the knob of the door began to turn. He quickly shut his eyes for the inevitable.

"Is my little fishy ready for his mistress? Excuse me, his _meowstress?_ "

Trouble had entered the office.


	10. Pieces of A Kid (Part II) (Hiro X Hima)

It was in the middle of the afternoon when he left Wasabi's apartment. He was there in a favor for Tadashi. He wanted him to get the blueprints available for their upcoming project. It was a project that he and Tadashi were highly anticipating: the creation of their robot. The project was titled, Project Baymax.

Their brainchild was coming to life for these young geniuses. Ever since Tadashi's article from _Popular Mechanics_ was released, he began to gain a bit of notoriety in the robotics circuit. It was not large, but it was enough to hear the name of Tadashi Hamada buzzing.

Also, there has been a better success rate for their victories Bits. They have won multiple rounds of their bot-fighting. Their borrowers were getting payoffs; their bookies were getting payoffs, and they were getting payoffs. Aunt Cass nearly dropped to her knees when Tadashi gave her some money to pay off this year's rent of the restaurant.

Never once did she questioned Tadashi. To be honest, Hiro believed that she trust his brother more than him. Although she had the right, but he felt a bit jealous and somewhat disappointed.

_Tadashi was torn from the same cloth like I was. Then yet again, he has never been caught._

He was going for his bike when he received a text. He reached into his cell phone. He became stiff, surprised of the sudden text.

_Hey, Hiro. Remember me? It's Hima._

Hima and Hiro had a few encounters since the incident at the park. Hima was very delicate with Hiro. Not once had they went all the way. She had made out with him and gave him oral pleasure. It was very odd, considering that she always doted on him in a form of a mother. He never questioned her about it. Because in some way, he liked it.

However, since then, Hima disappeared. After a few days of being absent, he asked the professor on what happened to her. The professor said that she withdrew from the course. When he came over to her apartment, her roommate told him that she no longer lived there. Confused, he had called her, but no answer.

He spent days trying to find her. He went through her Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. All of which were deleted.

It was like Hima never existed.

It had actually left Hiro depressed for a few days. He returned to the bakery where she introduced him to french toast every evening with hopes of her showing up. She never did. He often went to the college bookstore she frequented to see if she was there. She never did.

He searched and searched and searched. And not once could he find Hima.

It left him with a huge lump in his throat and also the question, what did I do wrong.

He received another text.

_Hiro? Hiro? Are you there? I know this is sudden, but can you please respond?_

He sighed. "What do I have to lose?" He sent her a text.

_**Hey Hima, what's up? Long time no see.** _

Very cliche, he thought. But what more could he say, he questioned himself.

_Good, okay to be honest._

He responds. _**Well, it is good to know that you are still with the living. LOL.**_

She responded back with some funny emojis.

_You have been always funny, Hiro._

_**So, what goes it?** _

_Nothing much. Wanted to see how are you?_

_**I am okay. In fact, things are on the up. Yourself?** _

There were a few minutes in between the text.

_Are you free to talk?_

_**Yeah, I can be. Just got to do some things for my bro, then I can talk. Want to meet at the Lucky Cat?** _

_Somewhere private._

_**How private?** _

_Somewhere nobody can bother us. Just you and me._

_**Where do you want to meet?** _

_Remember the park when we first did our thing?_

_**Yeah.** _

_Can you meet me there?_

_**That is quite a distance. I can make it in an hour and a half on my bike. Maybe thirty minutes if I take the bus.** _

_Where are you?_

_**Art District. About four blocks west of Castro.** _

_I know where it is. Stay where you are._

Hiro put his phone back into his pocket. He phoned Tadashi to tell him that he got the blueprints, but it was going to take awhile returning them to him. He appreciated his brother's forewarning before hanging up the phone. He called Aunt Cass that he was spending the afternoon with a friend and that he won't be coming home until the evening.

Despite the fact that he was 15 years old and in college, he was still a child in the eyes of Aunt Cass. She wanted him home before 10 in the evening. He confirmed it and hang up the phone.

A few minutes later, the familiar Volkswagen Golf pulled alongside the curb. He put another lock on his bike for safekeeping before stepping inside of the car.

The Volkswagen was still in park. He was putting on his seatbelt before the realization kicked in. He was in the car with the missing Hima.

He turned and looked at her. She was still stunning as she was when they met in class.

Before he could speak, she greeted him with a kiss on the lips. Hiro didn't flinch. He took the moistness of her soft lips. He became embellished by her taste of her tongue entering his mouth. He began to be aroused, surrounded by the void of loneliness that consumed him. Tears began escaping from his eyes. Her soft hands gathered his tears.

He pressed harder and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sounds of muffled moans were the only thing making noise in the car.

They broke the kiss. A trail of saliva followed the pair.

"Where were you," questioned Hiro. His puppy-like eyes stared at her like he was looking for his long-lost mother.

She gave him another kiss. "Let's go."

She shifted gears and headed into traffic.

The car was silent. No radio was playing. She let the windows down so that they can enjoy the warm air.

Both were silent. Neither said a word to each other. From time to time, they took glances, but that was it.

Hiro leaned against the window and stared at the other cars passing by on the highway. He didn't question her on where they were going.

As long as Hima was in his presence, then there was nothing else to worry about.

It didn't take long when feeling the familiar sensation of her hand fondling his pants. She pressed hard against his crotch. He was silent, trying his hardest not to moan.

She slid her hand gently down his crotch. By that time, his penis began swelling in his pants.

"Hima," he muttered.

She was silent. Her eyes focused on the road.

"Hima," he said pleadingly.

Saying her name only intensified her hands as she continued to rub his pants. When he tried to move, she would grip on his penis harder. He watched her eyes narrowed when there was resistance.

He slouched down the seat and submitted to her bidding. From his position, a hint of a smile came on her face.

"Just relax, my sweet, sweet Hiro," she said with a flirtatious tone.

"Yes," he moaned.

She unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Hiro smelled the musk that came from it. It excited her as she continued gripping and rubbing on his dick.

"Don't do nothing, but relax," she told him. "Just forget everything else and just cum for me. Cum for me, my dear Hiro."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

His head began spinning. He watched her have one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his dick. All of his thoughts became evaporated as he began drifting into a slumber.

As much he wanted to question her whereabouts. As much he wanted to know where she was. He didn't care. For as long Hima was there, it mattered not.

"It's okay. It's okay, my love," said Hima. "I am here. That's all that matters." She giggled.

That was much of what Hiro remembered. He drifted into sleep after that.


	11. Genesis (Hiro X GoGo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took place before Chapter 1 of The Anthology of These Grey Skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been over six months since my last release. I hope you enjoy!

Hiro Hamada hastily walked passed the turnstile and went the several paces from the foyer into another hallway of the building to enter the laboratory. It was the first time he had return to lab since his brother's death. Although it had been a month since Tadashi had departed from this world, but the wound remained fresh. Hiro walked the familiar hallway that led to the lab. Each step he made sounded like a dancer performing tap. It echoed and bounded through the empty hallway. Never in his life had he felt the feeling of loneliness.

"I want to go home." The moment he felt the uneasiness of entering the lab, those words came exactly into his head. He didn't know exactly where what home he wanted to go to, but certainly not where he came from. He couldn't begin registering in his mind that in order to go to his room, he must pass by his brother's. If he had to sit at the dinner table, his space, which was across from him, would be empty. When they would watch television in the living room, the indentured that Tadashi made on the couch would soon become an aberration. It was more than the bereaved Hiro could bear. Nevertheless, Hiro managed.

There was one important detail that Hiro did not forget about his fear of returning to the lab: GoGo Tomago. At the funeral, GoGo played the role of the grieving widow. A handkerchief in one hand and the other donning the ring that her Tadashi gave her for their impending marriage. Her lip quivered, but remained still in the pew. Hiro made a few glances at her, to see if she was okay; for they both had a deep connection with Tadashi.

Then, he remember that fateful evening at the restaurant. He never forgot the smile she gave Hiro when she claimed his lips. He never forgot the cold feeling of her hands when she grabbed him. Her eyes were a dark shade of black.

_**I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.** _

His stomach churned upon those words. Like a code phrase to warrant misery. He wished he had ask her that day on what she meant by those words. However, he never got the chance as Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred returned with Aunt Cass from the kitchen. They sat at the round table eating dessert that his aunt had made. Throughout that time frame, GoGo never stopped staring at Hiro. Those ill-omened rang through his eyes. Like a wake-up call, he became alert of GoGo Tomago. Something in his spirit was alerting him that an evil seed was planted that day at the Lucky Cat Cafe.

He slowly turned the knob as he entered the laboratory. He sighed with tension as he pushed the heavy metal door into the lab. The coolness brushed through his body when walking into the sterile environment. From afar, he saw the robotic equipment that he became adapted on his first week at SFIT. Down the row of desk, which were their stations, was the laser probe that was a prototype. Wasabi and Honey Lemon have been testing the experiment for a few months. With Wasabi's background in lasers, they have hoped that the prototype would be ready for the upcoming presentation. However, dust began collecting around it. Hiro wouldn't be surprised if they all were feeling a certain lost within them.

He made his way to his station. Surrounded by grieving cards and small gifts to sympathize his loss, he gently placed them aside for his laptop. He thought if he consume his mind with work, then everything else would fade away. Tadashi's death, Aunt Cass's budding alcoholism, and his sorrow.

"Hey guys, Hiro is back." Hiro had the familiar voice from afar. He turned to see the familiar friends entering the lab. In his sights were the smiling faces of Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Honey Lemon hastily ran to Hiro and tightly embraced him.

"My little brother," she faintly said. Hiro closed his eyes to feel her hug. She smelled of strawberries and honeydew. He reached for her shoulders as he felt a wet kiss from his cheek. "I am so happy that you came back. We've missed you." She wiped her eyes with her hand. Hiro knew that she wanted to cry. He didn't blame her. If she did, he would have joined her.

"Welcome back, Hiro dude," said Wasabi as he did the same thing to Hiro and wrapped his arm around him. "Welcome back, dude, welcome back." Shortly thereafter, Fred came and hugged Hiro as well. "Glad that you are back, Hiro."

Hiro looked at the floor as he was too shy to face the friends that sincerely noticed his absence. "It's okay, Hiro," said Honey Lemon as she grab his hands. She kneeled to the floor so that she can see Hiro. "There is no need to hold back. It is still fresh. You are not alone and you know we will be there to support you, no matter what."

"Thanks," said Hiro with a soft tone. Honey Lemon let go of his hands and went to her station. Wasabi and Fred patted Hiro on his back and went back to their station.

"You have no idea on how appreciative I am to have you as my friends," said Hiro. "I am touched. I am really am."

"We were worried, Hiro. You are our family," said Fred.

"If you need anything, just talk to us," said Honey Lemon.

"We have your back, dude, always," said Wasabi.

"I appreciate that," said Hiro.

"We haven't heard for you in quite awhile that we got worried," said Wasabi.

"There was nothing of concern. We are just slowly readjusting," said Hiro.

"Giving them space was the best idea, guys," said Honey Lemon. "If we got on their nerves too much, then grieving would have been difficult."

"Sure, but it is best that they need someone for support, Honey," said Fred. "Tadashi was much of our friend just as Aunt Cass and Hiro."

As the trio were talking, the voices faded into a blur. Hiro couldn't tell the aftermath of what was occurring in his home. He opened his phone and saw the screenshot of his aunt and his brother. A bittersweet smile spread on his face. He touched the phone and cherish the image like he would a true love. He was trying his hardest to pick up the slack for his aunt. It was something that Tadashi would have done.

It was because his aunt was carrying the burden for the both of them.

Every morning and every evening, Aunt Cass was to be found in her bedroom. Closed away from the world, her domicile of a bedroom became a protective shell. Not allowing anyone or anything to come inside. 'Leave me alone, Hiro.' Hiro remembered when she was in a drunken stupor. 'Leave me alone and let me wallow in peace.' Peace was far from her vocabulary as she emptied the bottle of Wild Turkey like there was no tomorrow. For in her mind, there was no tomorrow.

Tadashi made a huge impact in her life. He carried the torch of responsibilities and acted more of a counselor to Aunt Cass than as a guardian. As a young adult, Tadashi took on more things because of the proclivities that were handed to him. Something that his younger brother admired that Tadashi never expressed his emotion. Confiding inside, he never argued about what they did not have, but what did they have deemed useful.

When Aunt Cass was asleep or passed out, Hiro enter the brewery that was her bedroom. He smelled a strong scent of alcohol and body odor. He closed his eyes as he reached for the trash bag and collected bottle after bottle of whiskey from the floor. Aunt Cass, a lightweight, was a social drinker and never really enjoyed the sensation of alcohol. She opted for a glass of wine seldomly on dinner dates, but her feelings of alcohol contrasted now than it did then.

Seeing Aunt Cass in that predicament made Hiro wanted to cry. Crying was something that he, himself, became accustomed since his brother's death. His pillow was the sponge as the river of tears flowed from his eye ducts. His mind was consumed on his brother and his aunt. His brother was the bridge that held the pair together. The bridge was destroyed and the villages are now separated.

Once he cleared the floor of the empty bottles, he moved on the bed where he found Aunt Cass asleep. The bed was a dispensary of used tissues, more empty bottles, prescription painkillers, and Aunt Cass. He knew as he cleaned the bed he would smell her body odor. Foul as a deceased skunk, she coped so bad that she began to miss bathing, especially coming from a woman who bathed in cleanliness.

This became routine: wake up and check on Aunt Cass; prepare meals and managed the restaurant; check on her again and leave food beside the door; leave for a couple of hours to head to evening class at SFIT; return home and cook dinner; check on Aunt Cass before going to bed. After that, repeat. It brought much despair to him, but he cared about Aunt Cass too much than to worry about himself. Stress showed on his callous hand, in his yellowish red eyes. He had lost weight and can be seen by how loose his clothes fitted. Throughout that time, he did not allow a single soul to know what went down at the Hamada household. Despite the many calls and texts of assistance, pride was the major factor in Hiro's equation.

In the midst of the conversation, Hiro interjected. "How has GoGo been?" The trio immediately feel silent. They looked at each other as if they were deciding on who was going to speak first.

"GoGo has not been the same since Tadashi's passing," said Wasabi frankly. Wasabi was not much of a sugar coater or a script writer. His personality would not allow him to euphemize anything. "The GoGo that we know and love died that day as well. She has been nothing but a wreck, Hiro."

"Yes," concurred Honey Lemon as her eyes averted to the office in the back of the laboratory. Within that office was the former office of her lover and the now the dark core of GoGo.

"GoGo has not spoken to us since then. She has locked herself in that office," said Wasabi. "She does her work and leaves. It is the same thing everyday since you've been gone."

"Have you tried talking to her," asked Hiro. GoGo may have been a tough girl, but she should not have been much of her fear to them as she was him.

_**I am going to make sure that you pay for this, little brother.** _

Hiro became certain that he was not the only one that felt that aura at the restaurant.

"One evening, I went inside of her office to hand her some files for our project," said Honey Lemon. "As I enter, I felt a shiver going through my spine. Something in my senses were telling me to leave while I still could. But I didn't. I went in and I saw GoGo sitting in her desk. Her face was deep in a notebook. She was writing something, but I couldn't read it. It was nothing but scribbles."

Honey Lemon swallowed her lump as she continued to tell her story. "I went behind GoGo and slightly tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped from behind and grab me back the throat."

'What the fuck do you want,' she screamed.

'I just wanted to give you a file,' I said.

'Do you know what happens to bad little girls when they don't knock,' she questioned.

'No, I don't want to know,' I said. I was pleading for my dear life. I swore I was hanging off the floor by the way she grabbed my throat.

'Good. Because you don't want to know,' she said. 'Now get the fuck outta here.'

"Without hesitation, I ran out of the office," said Honey Lemon. "The odd part was that when she came out, she acted like nothing happened. She came to me and even ask me out for some Thai food. I thought to myself that a few moments ago, you tried to kill me, and suddenly, you asked me out?"

Hiro's stomach churned by hearing Honey Lemon's tale. A thought came to mind saying that he needed to leave. However, he did not get the chance. The door opened from the office and out came the figure from her protective shell.

GoGo's beauty was an understatement, perhaps it was because even she was unaware of her prettiness. She wore her trademark black leather pants, white midriff and her leather jacket. Her purple streak of her black hair hid behind those eyes. She stood in center as they watched in the odd combination of worry and awe.

Footsteps broke the silence as she marched her way to the crowd. They all watched from the distance. Like it was a fashion show, GoGo swayed her hips and walked with confidence. Her eyes sparkled from the hanging lights in the lab and her facial expression turned into a smile. That smile, that haughty smile. It was the same smile that Hiro saw when she kissed him. He can still taste her as she made her way to his station.

"My precious Hiro has returned," said GoGo. She went and wrapped her arms around him. Hiro felt the tightness of her hug which made him flushed. He looked at the others. They were surprised by the transition of her behavior as it contrasted on what they have said earlier.

"How have you been, my little fishy," asked GoGo. "You seem to be okay. Look like you lost weight. Has Aunt Cass been feeding you lately?"

She sounded like a mother. It was nurturing. Something that GoGo from the past never did. "It can be hard especially losing a loved one. It is, but we are all trying to move on."

"Move on? It is easier said than done, GoGo," said Hiro, "But we are managing."

"Good," she said as she smiled. She faced the others. "Hey guys, the professor called. He said that he need you all for lab assistants for his thermodynamics class this afternoon. Could you guys head over there?"

"Yeah, no problem," said Wasabi.

The trio grab their things and were exiting the lab. GoGo waved them off being turning her eyes on Hiro. "Why not come inside of my office and we can catch up."

"I don't mind that," said Hiro with eeriness coming from his voice.

Hiro followed GoGo as they entered her office. He hasn't stepped foot into that office since Tadashi's death. Before he died, that office belong to Tadashi. Tadashi worked in the office for he was an adjunct professor for the university. At the time of his death, he was working on his doctorate to become a professor.

It was strange returning to an office that now belong to GoGo. It was very lavish and well-furnished. She had kept it the same on how Tadashi left it. It just had a tad of a feminine touch. Everything in the office was updated and state-of-the-art. There were whiteboards on every corner of the office. An old fashioned executive desk was there. It had a few laptops and two business phones. It also included a leather couch; a water cooler; a small bar; and a refrigerator. Everything in the office was neat.

"Have a seat, Hiro," said GoGo as she took her jacket and placed it around the armchair behind her desk. Hiro blushed when seeing her body. Her stomach was showing and it exposed the belly button ring. When she turned around, he slightly saw her panties peeking from her pants. They were red, one of his favorite color of panties.

"Would you care for drink, my little fishy," asked GoGo. He noticed the bottles of whiskey and bourbon on the bar. He shook his head in disagreement. "No alcohol for you? That is fine, my dear," she said with such grace.

She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. "If I remember correctly, you are a fan of ginger ale, correct?"

"Yeah, I am," said Hiro. She walked to the couch where Hiro sat and gave him the glass. Without a second thought, he drank the ginger ale. Hiro enjoyed the refreshing taste of ginger ale. It was something he liked during his early days of illegal bot-fighting. Underage and never cared for alcohol, he wanted something he called 'atypical.' He had came across ginger ale and has enjoyed it since.

"Made you another glass," said GoGo. He exchanged his finished glass with a fresh one. She poured herself a glass of bourbon and sat on the couch next to Hiro. The couch was a love seat. It belonged to his brother. His brother got the couch from a rummage sale. GoGo got herself comfortable as she sipped her drink. It made her face turned red as she took a sip. Hiro blushed and became flustered on how she looked. He would be a liar if he didn't admit that GoGo can be cute.

"Let's talk, shall we," said GoGo. "I am glad that my little brother has returned."

_I am very surprised for you to use such a term. Yet again, you were engaged to my brother._  Hiro kept those thoughts to himself.

"How has your aunt been," asked GoGo.

"She's been better. Taking some time off from work," said Hiro.

"Oh, I see," she said as she took another drink.

"It has not been the same since Tadashi, you know," said Hiro. "She is still taking it hard. It worries me. She has been a wreck. It's been hard."

"I know, my little fishy," replied GoGo. "For all of us. We were supposed to be wed. He was supposed to be my shining knight. I was the princess that he rescued. It hurts me, but I am trying my hardest to move on."

She took another sip before emptying the glass. She then pour another glass of bourbon and began drinking it. Once she took another sip, she focused herself on Hiro.

"Hiro, it is okay to mourn, but you must move on. It is not healthy to stress over things," said GoGo.

She finished her second glass before placing it on the table. She grazed her finger through her hair before moving before getting closer to Hiro.

"I do miss my dear Tadashi, but I have tried my hardest to move on from him," said GoGo. "I missed our talks together. We were planning to become a family, Hiro. I really wanted a family."

She slid closer to Hiro that they were hip-to-hip. She put her around him and started to rub his hair. "I miss his smile, his laugh, his everything. I wanted something that I couldn't get from my family. When I met him, he became my family. You all became my family."

"Yeah." That was all that Hiro could say. GoGo was rubbing her fingers through his hair. He felt her breath hovering over his ear.

"Am I making you uncomfortable like this," asked GoGo as she playfully slid her hands through his hair.

"No," he responded in fear and confusion.

"Good," said GoGo as she continued.

"One thing about his absence is that I have felt quite, quite lonely," she said. "I miss the comfort of being with somebody dear and near to me, my little fishy."

He felt the wet sensation of her lips kissing his ear. She lightly nibbled his ear and licked around the lobe. He stood motionless as she concentrated on his ear and continued rubbing his hair. With her free hand, she sensually slid down to his chest. She started encircling his nipples before pinching it. Hiro let out a slight moan from it.

"I miss your brother, my little fishy," said GoGo as she thrust her tongue inside of his ear. "I miss what we have together." Hiro became limp by the feeling of GoGo's affection. She used her hands to wrap around Hiro's waist. She grabbed his body and situated it around her lap.

"There, you are within my reach," said GoGo. "It's okay. Just let yourself go. The medicine should be taking effect any minute."

"Medicine," questioned Hiro.

"That's right, my dear. The second glass had a  _kick_ , didn't it," said GoGo with a smile. "It's okay. Vets have been using this for years."

"You anesthetized me," asked Hiro before he tongue started slurring. His hands were going limp. His legs were going numb. Before he knew it, his entire body was paralyzed by her concoction.

"Do you want to go to heaven with me," asked GoGo as she rubbed both of his nipples through his t-shirt. "Don't fight it, my little fishy. Just let yourself get lost. Do it for Tadashi."


End file.
